


Skies and Lies

by KaseyLien



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyLien/pseuds/KaseyLien
Summary: What if there was enough antidote for Kaito and Kokichi?





	1. Murder?

As Maki leaves the small window in the bathroom, Kokichi quickly moves to Kaito, gripping the antidote tightly, knowing what he is about to do will cement his own demise. Kokichi knew Maki was reckless, stupid and would murder at any moment, but he never thought she would actually go so far.

“Drink it.” Kokichi commands, and Kaito complies. “Alright, don’t worry I have a plan. Take this,” Kokichi holds out a small book towards Kaito. Mind racing at a million miles a second, Kokichi’s mind conjures all of the people he cared about: DICE, Shuichi, Gonta, Himiko… But that didn’t matter anymore. What mattered now was ending the killing game. “Now, we need to fake my own death.”

“What?!” Kaito exclaims, “What are you – “

“No, Kaito, listen to me. If I die because of the poison then Maki is the blackened. You have to k-kill me, unless you want your precious Maki-roll to become the blackened– “

“Shut up, there’s enough antidote here for both of us.” Gruffly, coughing a little, Kaito holds out the bottle towards the smaller boy.

“What?” Kaito savors the confused, shocked look on Kokichi’s childish face, knowing that he had finally stumped the liar.

“There’s enough antidote for both of us, dumbass.”

Kokichi pauses, looking at Kaito with disbelief. Kaito blinks right back. Kokichi quickly dives for the bottle, drinking down the precious liquid. Recalculating, he glances back up towards the window where Maki just was. Maki! _Shit_.

“Okay, we have to set off the electrobomb – “

“What? Why?”

“Do you _want_ Maki to set off the alarm while trying to force her way in here?” Struggling to stand, Kokichi’s knees buckle beneath him. “You need to drag me,” Kokichi grits his teeth at the thought of the shame and forces himself to swallow his pride. “Let’s head to the hydraulic press.”

“Okay, okay,” Kaito replies, obviously reluctant. He struggles to drag Kokichi to the hydraulic press, leaving a distinct blood trail behind him, and Kokichi takes out the bright-pink bomb, setting it off immediately, sighing with relief. Just after he sets off the bomb, the two boys hear a violent scraping near the door. Kokichi shoots a devilish grin, whispering out a “…told you so.”

Kokichi sits up slowly. “Okay. I’ll admit this was… unforeseen,” Kokichi pants, “we need to fake a death – “

“What?!” Kaito, again confused, “Fake a death – what are you even talking about?”

“God are you really that dumb? Maki and Monokuma don’t know that we are both going to survive… My original plan was a little different… But we are lucky that _I_ was farsighted enough to prepare. Get that fake blood and camera from the corner over there, near the washing machine thing.” Kokichi bites his lip, suppressing a groan. The pain from the poison coursing through his veins was definitely not lessened by the puncture wounds biting at his arm and back. Now was the hard part, explaining his plan to Kaito.

Attempting to push through the pain, he yells, “Kaito, we need to fake your death. Before you yell, hear me out. If we fake your – our death, then Monokuma and the M-mastermind can’t hold a trial. If they _do_ hold a trial they will be breaking the rules.”

“But I thought _you_ were – “

“I was **lying** Kaito, it’s kinda what I do. I want this game over as much as you do, and it _was_ as much as over until your little girlfriend tried to murder me…” Kokichi trails off, wincing, as the yelling and pounding from just outside of the hanger grows louder and more desperate. “Don’t worry though… I have a plan.”

“I don’t understand…” Kaito turns the new information over in his head, “you’re _not_ the mastermind… “

“Wow! What a new concept! Kaito Momota not understanding something!” Kokichi replies, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Anyways, we don’t have a lot of time. We have to pretend that I killed you, okay? So you’re going to have to lie down in the hydraulic press – “

“Absolutely not.”

“KAITO! Let. Me. Finish.” Kokichi glares at Kaito, annoyed. “You will lie down in the hydraulic press, and then just before it comes down, we replace you with the bags of fake blood.”

“Or, I could just not lie down in the hydraulic press…”

“We are filming it, dumbass, what do you think the camera is for?”

“I still – “

“Don’t understand, I got that. Just help me trick Monokuma. Pretty please?” Kokichi was hurting enough from the puncture wounds and poison, and the pounding that had been coursing through his skull since his fall after Tenko’s murder was just getting worse. Kokichi did not want to explain more than he had to. The thought of talking Kaito through his plan felt like torture.

Kaito sighs, and, unenthusiastically, he agrees, “Fine. But if you kill me, I’m haunting your ass forever.”

Kokichi stands up at the press’ controls, filming as the metal slab slowly obscures Kaito from view. Once Kaito is no longer seen, Kokichi slams down on the emergency stop. Kaito, lying underneath the press, lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Quickly removing himself from danger, Kokichi shouts out to him, “There. Now we replace you with the fake blood. Leave your jacket – “

“What – you’re insane! I won’t let my jacket get soaked with all of this – stuff! It’ll be ruined!” Kaito blanches at the very prospect of losing one of his jackets. And if the burning in his chest was any indication, Kaito didn’t know if he even had a chance to get a new one.

“Just do it.” The note of desperation in his voice seems to convince Kaito, who, gazing with regret leaves his jacket behind, with blood packets piled on top of it.

As the press slams down onto the packets of fake blood, both Kokichi and Kaito wince. Kokichi hobbles over to the power supply to the quadratic press and quickly cuts it.

“Now we get into here,” Kokichi says as he gestures towards the Exisal. As he reaches up towards the cockpit, his arm feels like it bursts into flame, flinching back, holding it tenderly, Kokichi realizes he can’t exactly move easily in his state. “… _Please_ help me up…”

Kaito smirks as he enters into the machine, not-so-gently slamming Kokichi down towards the back of the Exisal. The cockpit was not made for two people.  “Now what?”

“We wait for the class trial.” Kokichi squirms around towards the front of the exisal and pulls the top shut. “I’m going to beat Monokuma – and the Mastermind – at his own game. When everyone votes for me as the killer, the one who is supposed to have final say on the outcome on these trials will be wrong… and the game _has_ to end.” Kokichi makes his way onto Kaito’s lap, kicking his legs up on the dashboard.

“G-get the fuck off of me!” Kaito shoves Kokichi to the side, earning a yelp and a smug sense of satisfaction. “What prevents Monokuma from just continuing the game?” Kaito shoves Kokichi around, attempting to get comfortable in the small space.

“Watch out you giant oaf – “ Kokichi elbows Kaito in the stomach a little harder than he actually meant to. “Can’t even _you_ see that Monokuma is _obsessed_ with his rules? There has to be a reason why, use your brain a little. Why is Monokuma obsessed with rules? I’ll give you a hint, Monokuma is _also_ obsessed with making things interesting.” Settling down into one of the corners Kokichi makes himself as small as possible.

“Hey – _you_ need to watch out. I don’t know why Monokuma does anything he does – just be straight with me and tell me like a ma –” Kaito’s statement is interrupted by a series of wet, painful sounding coughs, and Kokichi winces in slight sympathy – _Did I do that?_

“This sick _game_ is all for some kind of audience. I’m not sure what audience, but if Monokuma breaks his rules, the audience won’t allow it, I’m sure. We just have to be careful my beloved detective doesn’t figure it out…”

Kaito pumps his fists together, “My sidekicks will definitely figure it out in no time!”

“That’s what we _don’t_ want. Don’t you understand? Just let _me_ handle it, okay? I really don’t need you to mess it all up.”

Kaito scoffs and glares, “There’s no way I would let you run wild after what you’ve pulled.” Kokichi concedes, if only mentally, that he deserves that. “Now, I think it’s time you start telling me what’s going on.”

Kokichi sighs. “The truth?” Does he even know _how_ to tell the truth anymore? He’s been lying so long just to get to this point. The prospect of letting someone, anyone, in was terrifying for the boy, to say the least.

“Did you forget what the truth even is? Let’s start with why you pretended to be the mastermind – and don’t lie for once.” Casting a wary eye over Kokichi, Kaito folds his arms in what he tries to make an intimidating stance in the small space.

Kokichi ponders. “I thought…” he gulps, “I thought if I pretended to be the mastermind… and if I showed you guys the truth of the outside world the killing game would… stop.” Telling the truth definitely felt unnatural, for the both of them. Kokichi, fighting against his instinct to _hide_ as much as he can and Kaito, seeing the conflict dance over the usually grinning face of Kokichi.

“Why would the killing game fucking stop? Monokuma wouldn’t ever allow that!” Kaito brings up a good point. The mastermind would never allow everything to just stop.

“I thought it would buy me enough time to figure something out. Figure a plan out – and then _Maki_ had to ruin everything.” Kokichi doesn’t hide the disdain in his voice, too tired to hide anymore.

Deciding just to ignore the insult, Kaito continues, “Okay what about Gonta? Did you really – “ Kokichi doesn’t let him finish.

“What about Gonta? He’s dead. I never cared about him.” A shadow covering his face tells a different story.

“Don’t give me that bullshit!” Kaito roars, before being subdued by a fresh set of coughs. “I won’t let you hide shit from me like this – especially if we are going to be trapped in here together! Besides, you told Himiko to stop lying to herself, don’t be a little hypocrite.” Kokichi flinches, knowing that Kaito wouldn’t back down. However, Kokichi himself didn’t know if _he_ could face the truth. He had been hiding it for so long.

“Kaito, I – ” Kokichi chokes, his throat closing up over the truth. Instead, Kokichi covers his ears, whispering more to himself than Kaito. “I never cared about any of them. I didn’t feel anything when they died. I felt _nothing_. There’s nothing – nothing.” Again, his throat closing up over even his lies, the pain in his body, head, and heart swirling into an inferno. Covering his ears with his hands, he futilely tries to block out the rush of blood in his ears. Finally, Kokichi turns away from Kaito, choking out, “I ne-ver cared!”

Kaito blanches at the sudden outburst, realizing he finally pushed Kokichi to his edge. “Kokichi, I’m – ” His apology was quickly cut off by a more composed Kokichi, but there were still small hitches evident in his voice that even the liar couldn’t hide.

“Whatever. We both need rest, neither of us are in the best state. If Maki has anything to do with it, everyone will be here in the morning, and we need to be ready for the trial.” Despite distrusting the liar, at his words, Kaito realizes how tired he is. The arrow wound was burning fiercely, and it felt like a horse was sitting on his lungs. Every breath in brings a dull pain with it.

“Fine…” Kaito turns over, away from Kokichi. “But don’t think that I trust you, you’re still a piece of shit liar.”

Quietly, Kokichi replies, “...I know,” before turning around and closing his eyes, attempting to ignore the pain. Despite the desire for sleep, it seemed that his brain had other ideas. _Why did Maki come? Why did she come now of all times? What are the Remnants of Despair?_ These questions and more swirled around his head as he stared at his eyelids. _What would cause this?_ _The Mastermind must have done something to – a flashback light_. Kokichi’s eyes fly open, as he takes out his notebook. He writes down ‘Flashback light?” and circles it three times.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kaito stirs as Kokichi frantically writes.

“I’m plotting a murder,” Kokichi replies in a dry voice.

“Wh – “

“That was a lie. I’ll explain after we get some rest. Just… “ The words ‘trust me’ almost jump out, and Kokichi chuckles.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’ll explain in the morning.” Kokichi turns over, ending the conversation. Kaito almost says something but decides against it. _Little shit._ Kaito scowls as he turns back over, facing away from Kokichi once again.

After Kaito falls asleep, past the time that Kokichi _should_ have fallen asleep, Kokichi turns back towards Kaito, thoughtful. Unsure whether or not it was Kokichi’s own weakness of his concussion and various other wounds, or if it was Kaito’s perceptiveness that broke Kokichi’s walls down. Even though that had been what Kokichi had been fighting against from the first moment he was dropped into this hellscape, it was somewhat comforting.

Maybe Kaito wasn’t so bad.

 


	2. Discovery and Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and the other students find the 'body,' while Kokichi and Kaito watch.

Approaching the door, an uneasy feeling settles itself into Shuichi’s stomach. Seeing the unmoving Exisals around the motionless Monokuma definitely put him on edge. Maki pulls out one of the electrobombs, nodding to the other students around her. She holds the bomb with a practiced grip.

“Alright everyone, we have to be ready for anything. Be prepared with your electrohammers.” Shuichi decides to push down those feelings of unease to lead everyone here. Nervousness wouldn’t be any help here. “Let’s go!”

Maki sets off the electrobomb, and Shuichi attacks the control panel with his hammer. The others form up, and they enter the hangar as a group, ready for _almost_ anything.

As the students enter, a horrifying sight greets them. The hydraulic press was lowered over what looked like Kaito’s jacket, spilling blood everywhere in the hangar. “W-what…?”

As the image of Monokuma is displayed on the screen announcing the body discovery in the hangar, Kokichi stirs in the Exisal. Looking out, he sees the others witnessing the ‘murder’ scene for the first time.

“Kaito – they’re here.” Kokichi shakes Kaito gently until the larger boy wakes up. Kaito winces, and sits up fully.

“I don’t want to watch this. Do you think I want to see my friends in grief over what they think is my death? I’m s’posed to be cheering them on, leading my sidekicks! Of course… you probably can’t relate.” Kaito turns back over, closing his eyes, shielding himself from the anguish just beyond the Exisal. Kokichi flinched slightly at the insult as the astronaut turned out. He was sure Kaito didn’t see it, and it was confirmed by the silence from the boy.

Despite the reality of Kaito’s words – seeing the others in a pain caused by a truth he built with lies wasn’t exactly easy – Kokichi turns back to watching the others intently. Shuichi’s face was a mixture of disbelief and confusion as he questions the bloody room in front of him. _They all have their hammers… they came for a fight_ , Kokichi mused. _Just like Maki. What memories did that light give them?_ As the other students yell out their grief and disbelief, Kokichi watches Shuichi closely. _If anyone is going to find us out…_ The anguish on his face was almost too much for Kokichi to bear looking at. _He is sad about Kaito’s death. If he thought it were me…_ Kokichi shakes his head, pushing the thought out of his head. _Focus on the case_.

Shuichi stares at the bloody mess in front of him. Monokuma pops out, handing out the Monokuma file cheerfully. The victim’s identity is unknown. The victim. There is a victim, or so Monokuma thinks. A smile plays at the edges of Kokichi’s mouth. _We did it. We tricked him._

“If the killing game is still continuing, then that means…” Keebo trails off, a nervous expression on his face.

“Kokichi is still alive.” Maki states, emotionless. “He’s probably hiding somewhere near here.”

“That’s – we need to look around – “ Shuichi stutters, trying to bring the others together to investigate.

“Shut up. It doesn’t matter. Kaito must be dead. And Kokichi is the culprit.” Maki grimaces, a dark, angry cloud over her face. “We need to go look for him. Now.”

“Maki-roll is right! Kokichi can’t get away with this!” Himiko jumps up to only wilt away at the glare shot her way from Maki herself.

“No matter what we think is true, we still need to investigate. Assumptions are dangerous. We need to uncover the truth here, for ourselves” Shuichi covers his mouth thoughtfully, looking around at the bloody scene around him.

Kokichi smiles dryly inside of the Exisal. _What a good detective. What a bad detective for me._ As the others continue talking, a name jumps out at him as Tsumugi drones on.

“Junko Enoshima cherished the killing games’ rules… so the remnants of despair will too, especially their leader…” Tsumugi wonders aloud.

Frowning, Kokichi writes down ‘Junko Enoshima’ and ‘Remnants of Despair.’ _What was on that light? Who is Junko Enoshima?_ Not having all of the facts is concerning to Kokichi, and he gnaws on his thumbnail, thinking. _It doesn’t matter right now. What matters is the case._ Glancing back at Kaito sleeping fitfully, Kokichi debates whether or not to wake him up again and ask him about this Junko and the ‘Remnants of Despair,’ but he ultimately decides against it. _If I don’t know anything, why would he?_ Turning his attention back to the others outside, for the first time he wishes that Shuichi will just listen to Maki.

“All we have to do is vote for Kokichi in the class trial. An investigation isn’t necessary.” Maki looked angry. Kokichi inwardly sighs with relief. At least he was safe inside of the Exisal. His wounds from the assassin had not been lessened by a night of lying awake from the swirling thoughts in his head. Although, the cramped space in the machine probably didn’t help.

“It’s true that everything we know _now_ suggests Kokichi is the culprit but… We can’t decide without all of the facts. We have to investigate.” In a manner unlike the Shuichi they met at the beginning of the killing game, the detective stands up for himself and insists on an investigation. 

“Fine. But I’m not investigating with you. You can’t fight the truth with only hope. Kaito is dead, Kokichi is the killer, and that’s all there is to it.” Maki turns on her heel and leaves the hangar in a huff. Keebo follows behind her, citing the electrobomb and not feeling well as his excuse.

Himiko leaves towards the back of the hangar to investigate alone, sweating a little and looking extremely nervous. Kokichi makes a mental note to ask Kaito about that. Tsumugi continues to stand near the front of the room, useless and boring as always, and Shuichi begins his investigation in earnest. Peering closely at  the hydraulic press, Shuichi appears to be deep in thought. Kokichi’s stomach turns over, full of anxiety of his plan falling apart. Shaking his head once again, clearing his mind, Kokichi reaches out to Kaito, hesitating for a moment, thinking back to the incident last night. _He got too close… I can’t let that happen again._

“Most of them are gone now.” Shaking Kaito once more, Kokichi turns back to his journal.

“Wha – Oh. Right.” Kaito sits up in the chair. “Are they okay?”

“They think you’re dead and I’m the killer.” Kokichi coolly stated in response.

“R-right. So what’s going on?” Kaito looks at Kokichi, visibly exhausted despite his night of sleep.

“Okay, let’s review,” Kokichi bites his thumbnail, “Shuichi is being a good little detective and is investigating thoroughly, Maki is convinced you are dead, Keebo and Tsumugi are useless as always, and Himiko is looking particularly nervous. Do you happen to know anything about that?” Kokichi sends an accusing glare to Kaito.

 “Well,” Kaito looks down, guiltily fidgeting with his fingers, “I may have asked her to bring me a crossbow…”

“And _what_ , exactly, were you planning on doing with that crossbow?” Kokichi smiles, knowing precisely what the weapon would be used for, slipping easily back into his usual playfulness.

“W-well, uh, I was going t-to, uh,” Kaito stutters nervously.

“Were you, perhaps, planning on shooting me with this crossbow?” Kokichi asked smoothly while grinning from ear to ear, giggling at the stuttering astronaut.

“Maybe… B-but I was just going to disarm you! I didn’t want to kill you!” Kaito, shamefaced, looks anywhere but Kokichi, who was laughing wildly. Wiping theatrical tears from his eyes, Kokichi gets back on topic.

“The only person we really need to be worried about is Shuichi… I’m not sure if you have noticed, but Shuichi and I are the only ones who do anything in the trials,” Kokichi had a wide smile on his face. He already knew he would get a mouthful from Kaito, but Kokichi was always amused by the astronaut’s short temper.

“Hey! I do a bunch in the trials! And so does Maki-roll!” Kaito countered. “You just mislead the others!”

“I don’t mislead! I just coerce others to the truth in my own way. And yeah, you sure do help, ‘Oh I _believe_ in Maki! I _believe in_ – ‘“ Kokichi cuts himself off, not wanting to mention… “So like I said last night, the killing game should have been over. Everyone should have been too depressed to continue the game… but for _some reason_ everyone got their motivation back. Can you guess why they would suddenly get motivated again?” Hoping that Kaito would use his higher thinking for once, Kokichi decides to try to lead him to the correct answer.

“They’re my sidekicks! They are motivated to save me!” Kaito clenches his fists in determination.

Kokichi groans. _I gave him too much credit_. “No, they got a flashback light, dumbass. That’s why they know stuff we don’t. Speaking of which, do you know a Junko Enoshima or what the Remnants of Despair are?” A wave of confusion washes over Kaito’s face. “…guess not.” Stuck by a sudden vertigo Kokichi flinches, shutting his eyes tightly, grabbing onto the side of the chair in the exisal.

“Woah – are you okay?” Kaito reaches out and places his hand on Kokichi’s shoulder – although they were already squished together, this action makes Kokichi freeze.

“I’m fine.” Kokichi replies darkly, shaking the hand off. “I just hit my head a little while ago, and I guess these injuries aren’t doing me any favors.” While most of the poison had worn off, his head injury seemed to have gotten worse. Kaito is obviously concerned, to the dismay – and is that a sliver of happiness? – of Kokichi.

“Dude, you might have a concussion, my new sidekick needs to stay healthy and safe!” Kaito places two hands on Kokichi’s shoulders and forces Kokichi to look at Kaito. “Your heart’s in the right place, which makes you a perfect candidate for one of my sidekicks!”

“Side…kick?” Stunned into silence for a moment, Kokichi spits out, “I’m not anyone’s _sidekick_!” Why would Kaito want _Kokichi_ as his sidekick? Kokichi was pretty sure he did a good job of pushing everyone away. He couldn’t fathom why anyone would want to be associated with _him_.

“Aw c’mon. I know you’re trying to do what’s best for everyone. Your whole liar shtick doesn’t work on my anymore.” Kaito tries to smile reassuringly at Kokichi, surprised at the fearful and suspicious expression on the smaller boy’s face.

“I’m a dangerous person! The leader of an evil organization! You shouldn’t want me as a sidekick. You should be _my_ sidekick!” Kokichi is obviously spouting more lies, desperate to push Kaito away once more, both figuratively and literally. Unfortunately, Kokichi can’t run anywhere in the confined space. However, luckily for Kokichi, Monokuma decides to appear at just that moment.

“Why hello there, Kokichi – or maybe it’s Kaito!” Waiting to see a reaction, Monokuma watches the exisal closely. Kaito and Kokichi meet eyes in silence, both unwilling to give a rise to the bear. After staring for an uncomfortable amount of time, the bear seems to give up. “Oh well~ It’s okay if you don’t tell me, it doesn’t matter! I’ll figure it out. I have the Ultimate Detective on my side, after all! Upupupu!” The stuffed bear disappears as suddenly as he appeared, leaving a heavy silence in his wake.

Torn between his belief in Shuichi, and Kokichi’s plan, Kaito scowls.

“Piece of shit bear…” As those words leave Kaito’s mouth, Monokuma appears on the screen.

“Upupupu… It’s time for a class trial! Please proceed to the Shrine of Judgement in the courtyard, and head to the trial grounds. **Everyone** needs to be there! Anyone who is absent will be punished!” The image of Monokuma swifty switches off, and Kaito and Kokichi look at each other.

“It’s time to beat this stupid game.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little excited, so I decided to post a day early! Enjoy!


	3. Trail Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the trial to figure out who's dead and who's the culprit.

Despite being smarter than Kaito, Kokichi wasn’t exactly fluent with machines as a rule. However, Kokichi’s pride and controlling nature would not let him just allow Kaito to take control of the Exisal without a fight.

              “Alright, ready to go?” Kokichi reaches for the controls, before being swatted away by Kaito.

              “What do you think you’re doing?” Kaito looks down on Kokichi with a slightly amused expression.

              “I _was_ going to drive the Exisal to the trial ground before you shoved me. You’re so mean, Kaito!” Kokichi summons up his usual faucet of tears.

              “ _You_ were going to drive the Exisal? Do you even have a driver’s license?”

              “I’ll have you know I have driven all sorts of things! I can’t believe you would judge me so harshly!” Kokichi pouts, letting his tears fall with a wail.

              “Yeah okay, but have you been trained extensively to fly giant machines like this?” Kaito gestures to the complex controls around the too.

              Kokichi’s tears immediately dry up. “But you’re an idiot!”

               “An idiot that knows how to use a machine!” Kaito finally pushes Kokichi to the side, definitively taking control of the Exisal. Kokichi doesn’t fight back, seeing the logic in Kaito’s argument.

              “Tch, whatever. You’re still a dumbass.” Kokichi rolls his eyes.

              “And you’re still a dumbass’ sidekick.” Kaito smirks, knowing he would hit a nerve.

              “W- I am _not_ your sidekick!” Kokichi, sounding scandalized shoves a foot in Kaito’s stomach. Kaito only chuckles, which turns into a set of deadly coughs, and Kokichi feels a pang a guilt, which he hides by studying the roof of the Exisal.

              Kaito maneuvers the Exisal to the courtyard with ease before Kokichi quickly tells him to stop in front of the entrance.

              “You can’t let the others see us. They’ll ask questions.” Kokichi points out the obvious, and Kaito rolls his eyes, but agrees.

As the others file into the elevator, the Exisal loiters outside of the courtyard in silence, punctuated only by Kaito’s deathly coughs. Kokichi finally breaks the silence.

              “Do you think you’re going to die?” Kokichi fiddles with his scarf, looking anywhere but Kaito.

              “What kind of question is that?” Kaito retorts.

              “Your cough isn’t getting any better, and you were shot by a crossbow.”

              “Nothing can kill Kaito! Luminary of – Ack!” Coughs interrupt Kaito’s statement, spraying blood across the dashboard of the Exisal. The burning was getting worse, his lungs were on fire, constricted by snakes squeezing the life out of him. After an extended silence, Kokichi delivers a pointed look to Kaito.

              The sound of the elevator interrupts their conversation. Once the other students board, and the door closes, the elevator descends, and the Exisal enters the lonely courtyard. After a few minutes, the elevator returns to the surface, opening up for the machine. The elevator lowers, but its doors do not open to the trial grounds they have grown to hate. Instead, a screen lights up, showing the trial to the Exisal.

              Through shouts of accusations, it is obvious that the general consensus of the trial is that Kokichi Oma is the dastardly murderer of the absolute angel Kaito Momota. Kokichi unknowingly winces at every accusation.

              “Are you okay?” Kaito cranes his head to look at Kokichi.

              Kokichi scoffs, “Of course I am, why would I care what _they_ think. Everyone loves you and hates me. It’s how it was planned.” Kokichi is hit by another wave of vertigo, and splotches of black cloud his vision. He grits his teeth, realizing he won’t be able to participate fully in the trial, before forcing himself to watch as Shuichi attempts to convince the others to at least _think_ about another possibility – where Kaito is the murderer, and Kokichi is the victim. Kokichi’s face twists into a wry smile, strangely proud of the detective despite how Shuichi could unravel the whole plan. Kaito is more vocal about his pride.

              “That’s my sidekick! Go Shuichi!”

Kokichi glares once more. “He could ruin everything. We shouldn’t be cheering him on.”

They continue to watch the trial commence. Maki getting angrier and angrier at Shuichi.

              “Kaito dressed in a peculiar way – and if you can’t see that then you were never a true friend. He wore his jacket with **only one arm** in the sleeve of his jacket.” Maki rebukes Shuichi.

“Awww! Maki-roll knows how Kaito-chan dresses!” Kokichi can’t stop the playful statement from escaping his mouth. Surprisingly, Kaito chuckles.

“Yeah… I guess so.” Abruptly, Monokuma pops up.

“You’re up! Good luck~”

Kokichi glances at Kaito, “You should probably let me do the talking – “

“What? No way!”

“We need to convince everyone that I’m in here. Who’s better suited to do that?” Kaito grumbles but relents.

“I SAID you’re up! Get out there!” Monokuma disappears.

Kaito maneuvers the Exisal inside to Kaito’s podium.

“Sorry about that guys! Guess I scared you a little huh?” Kokichi speaks through the small microphone, changing his voice to Kaito’s.

“Woah, that’s creepy,” Kaito says before Kokichi quickly shushes him.

“So what’s goin’ on guys?” Kokichi says, once again in Kaito’s voice.

“W-wait, so the person who died _wasn’t_ Kaito – “ Shirogane was quickly cut off by Kokichi.

“Stupid! That was a lie! You think that _I_ would die?” Kokichi delivers the line happily, but Kaito can tell that there was something a little off about the liar. Kaito jumps over to Kokichi’s podium. “You all are so stupid! I would never die like that! Aaaaaanyways, I’m in this Exisal because Maki-chan over there would kill me if I was out and exposed!” Kaito flinches, and Kokichi covers the microphone, “Am I wrong?” Kaito scowls and tentatively shakes his head.

Maki scowls at Kokichi. “An appearance fit, for a lowly asshole like you.”

“Is that really you, Kokichi?” Shuichi, ever the skeptic, asks.

“Yep, yep, buddy, I’m soooo glad you all missed me soooo much! It’s me, Kokichi Oma, in the flesh! And I can prove it too! I have evidence Nee-heehee!” Flourishing the camera in one of the Exisals arms, “Tadaa! A video camera! Now, Monokuma, if you would be so kind.” After delivering the camera to Monokuma, Kokichi falls back, exhausted. The pounding in his head getting more and more pronounced. Leaning back, he brushes against his wound, yelping slightly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

After turning off the microphone Kokichi groans. The black dots returned, Kokichi comes to terms with the fact that he might have to let Kaito take over, if only for a little while. _I guess I was planning on dying and letting him take over anyways…_ “I don’t know if I can make it through this trial. If I pass out, use this.” Kokichi hands a small journal to Kaito. “I bookmarked the page where you should start reading.”

“Holy shit, there’s a lot of stuff in here… What exactly were you planning?” Kaito replies flipping through the pages and pages of lines.

“Yeah, I planned on dying. Remember?” Hearing a series of gasps, Kokichi turns back to the microphone, gritting his teeth against the pain. “As you can see, this is the moment the victim died!”

“T-the moment Kaito was crushed – hrk!” Himiko covered her mouth with her hands, looking incredibly nauseous.

“I’d like to add that this footage has not been changed in any way! The camera has only the pause, play and stop functions – and I’m sure Monokuma can attest that it has not been uploaded to any computers!” Monokuma only answers with silence. Kokichi sighs, _Smartass_. “Oh, you can talk. Your answer is necessary for a fair discussion.”

“For a fair discussion? I guess I can confirm then! None of the footage was found on any of the computers inside this academy!” Monokuma pipes up.

“Sooo this footage is 100% REAL!” Kokichi yells into the microphone.

“The body we found in the hangar… was definitely Kaito…” Keebo replies.

“Bingo bongo! Neeheehee!” Kokichi quickly turns the microphone off, and slumps back once more after delivering this line. Kaito lets out a string of coughs, obviously from holding them in while Kokichi spoke. Kokichi looks up at him and smiles dryly. “Aren’t we a sorry pair?”

Keebo speaks up, “With that video, we can definitively say that the culprit is Kokichi Oma!”

Kokichi sits back up, “Huuuuh? Why is that?” _Come on, Keeboy, explain it for us_.

“You were the only one there to film it!” Keebo retorts.

“But why would a culprit show a video that would – “ Kokichi cuts off Shuichi, trying to pull attention away from him.

“Aww you got me! I’m definitely the culprit. But I was supposed to show you that video _after_ you figured it out! Me and my big mouth!” _Come on, just accept it._

“So… you admit to the crime?” Tsumugi points tentatively at the Exisal.

“Oh man you really got me! You tricked me into confessing!” Kokichi holds his breath. _If they vote now, it’s over and I won_.

“Does that mean… we vote now?” Himiko asks.

“We knew from the very beginning… It doesn’t matter.” Maki replies. “I won’t let you escape after you violated the rules. That would desecrate the killing game your beloved Junko Enoshima created.”

Kokichi turns off the microphone and turns to Kaito. “You’re sure you don’t know a Junko?”

“I’m sure, dude.” Kaito shrugs, “Maybe she organized all of this?”

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter.” Kokichi turns his attention back to the trial ground, waving the question away. _It’s almost over_. _We just have to –_

“No this isn’t over! This isn’t right!” Shuichi exclaims. _Fuck._ “We need to figure out the whole truth… This isn’t the kind of game Junko or Monokuma or Kokichi would play! Something’s not right here.”

“Yeah go Shuichi! He sees right through your bullshit!” Kaito excitedly yells at Kokichi.

“We almost won, dumbass! If Shuichi had just kept his big mouth shut…”

“We would have been dead in the past trials, Shuichi is the fire that kept us all burning!” Kaito punches his hands together awkwardly in the confined space. “Shuichi will see this through!” Kokichi rolls his eyes.

_If we didn’t have Shuichi…_ Kokichi shudders at the thought. “I guess… you’re right. About Shuichi saving our asses…” Kokichi hesitantly agrees.

“If it’s not Kokichi, then the culprit must be one of us...” Keebo says. Kokichi realizes that if Shuichi wasn’t going to back off, then he needs someone else to blame. Maki _did_ try to kill them… She’s the most suspicious.

“We have to blame Maki.” Kokichi states.

“Wha? No way! Maki-roll is innocent!” Kaito indignantly replies.

“Except for the fact that she tried to actually murder me! It doesn’t even matter who they choose _as long as they choose_. Maki is the best scapegoat here.” Another upsurge of dizziness followed by static swirling in his vision hits Kokichi. Everything was swirling together in colorful static. Noise, sights, smells, all of it was just one big blob.

“I still don’t think it’s right… Maki was doing what she thought was right…” Kaito finally noticed Kokichi struggling. “What? Are you okay?”

“I-I think you need to take over…” Kokichi digs his nails into his hands. _Stay awake stay awake stay awake_.

“What? But – “

“Just use t-the book. Blame Maki. The blood loss and concussion must be g-getting to me I c-can’t see…” Everything goes to black as his eyes focus on nothing, and his brain is filled with loud static. Kokichi falls down, limply.

“Kokichi? Kokichi!” Kaito gently shakes the liar, to no response. Gulping nervously, he takes the book that Kokichi left him and begins to look at the pages of notes and lines. There were plans for just about every scenario except the one where he lives. _Jesus, this guy was really going to kill himself… to try and save us._

 


	4. Trial Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the trial! Will they be right or oh so dreadfully wrong?

“What are you talking about? The footage shows he did it! Kokichi is the only option!” Maki leans forward, yelling at Shuichi. Shuichi flinches at the powerful words, but doesn’t show any indication of backing down.

              “Kaito got c-crushed to death!” Himiko wails, and Shuichi whips his head around to her.

              “Wait – but that’s impossible! The hydraulic press has a safety function which prevents it from crushing anything _living_ underneath it!” Shuichi triumphantly argues, “Isn’t that right, Keebo?”

              “Shuichi is correct. The hydraulic press will automatically stop if its infrared sensor detects a living organism.” Keebo nods curtly to Shuichi before becoming succumbed in thought. “So that means…”

              “Kaito was dead _before_ he was crushed by the hydraulic press!” Shuichi speaks his realization to the surprised murmurs of his classmates.

              “But the safety function could have been overridden with the use of an electrobomb.” Maki retorts, glaring at Shuichi.

              “Why would Kokichi use an electrobomb? He had nothing to gain from that and everything to lose. Without the Exisals and the hangar’s alarm system, he would have been defenseless.” Shuichi glances over to the strangely silent Exisal, waiting for a smart comment from Kokichi that never came.

              “There’s no other possible cause of death other than the hydraulic press!” Maki yells at Shuichi once more.

              “Actually, there was a trail of blood leading to the hydraulic press, which suggests a body was dragged, and that trail begins at the bathroom.” Shuichi taps his chin in thought,

              “Oh! And Kaito was being held in the restroom!” Tsumugi realizes, looking pleased.

“Bloodstains were also found inside of the bathroom. It’s too much to be coincidental. So the most plausible explanation is that Kaito was killed in the restroom, and then his body was dragged to the press and crushed.” Shuichi feels something pricking at the back of his brain. His instincts were trying to tell him something, but without any more information, his ideas were not fully formed yet. All Shuichi knew is that he was on the correct path to the truth.

              “We can’t say anything for sure, this is all assumptions. Kaito was crushed, so we cannot determine if Kaito died in another way or another place. It doesn’t matter, Kokichi did this. Kokichi is the culprit.” Steadfast in her beliefs, Maki continues to blame Kokichi. Shuichi’s instincts again try to tell him _something_ , and he gazes at Maki thoughtfully before continuing.

              “There _is_ something else to suggest a different cause of death… There is a hole in Kaito’s jacket sleeve. I think that that hole is the key to finding Kaito’s cause of death.” At that statement from Shuichi, Himiko goes pale.

              “No, no, no! There is no way that hole’s got anything to do with a weapon!”

              “None of us said anything about a weapon…” Keebo trails off.

              “I-I know, I was just saying…” Himiko looks increasingly nervous as the focus shifts to her. “I’m not freaking out! I don’t know anything about any hole! Anyways, no weapon could make a hole that small.”

              “Uh, I don’t think any of us said you were freaking out.” Tsumugi points out.

              “The weapon could have been the crossbow we found in the bathroom,” Shuichi states while Himiko gasps, “A bolt from that weapon could – ”

              “O-oh! A crossbow! How surprising!” Himiko interjects before Shuichi can finish.

              “What’s wrong Himiko?” Tsumugi asks.

              “N-nothing! I was just saying how strange it is that the crossbow is the murder weapon…” Himiko plays with her hat, covering her eyes.

              Inside of the Exisal, Kaito furiously looks through Kokichi’s notebook, knowing that someone was bound to notice how _quiet_ Kokichi had been. Nervously, he leans into the mic, speaking in Kokichi’s voice. At the first word, he jumps slightly at the voice change, but quickly settles into it. “If that was his cause of death, then the person who shot him is his murderer. I wonder who shot our poor astronaut? Well, I already know, but I won’t tell yoooooou! You guys gotta figure it out on your own! Neeheehee!”

              “Let’s show Kokichi that the student’s of Hope’s Peak Academy will never submit to despair!” Keebo lets out a rallying cry. Kaito blinks slowly, confused. _Hope’s Peak Academy…?_ _Despair? What’s that got to do with anything?_ Deciding to ask about it later, Kaito continues with his act.

              “Wow what a mystery! I can barely catch my breath in all of this excitement!”

              “We know you did it. You’re the only one who could have even done it! You would have to fire the shot from the crossbow from inside of the hangar to hit Kaito.” Keebo points an accusing finger at the Exisal.

              “Actually, Keebo, there was a small bathroom window outside of the hangar… So if they shot Kaito through the window…” Shuichi wonders aloud.

              “So the murder suspect list grows to six! Any one of us could have done it! Including me!” Kaito says, trying to emulate Kokichi’s cheerfulness.

              “It sounds like Shuichi wants to make one of us the culprit. Do detectives always accuse people, even friends? You were suspicious of Kaito in the last trial too; it seems you’re always suspicious of your friends.” Maki stares bullets down to Shuichi.

              Shuichi looks shocked, hurt by Maki’s words. “I-I don’t _want_ to suspect anyone! We just need to find the answer to this trial…”

              “What’s wrong Maki? You seem on edge…” Tsumugi shrinks back, afraid of Maki’s answer.

              “Of course I’m on edge! Kaito’s dead, and we are going to let Kokichi get away with it because of Shuichi! He keeps getting in our way!”

              “No – that’s not it at all!” Shuichi weakly fights back, and Kaito is pained seeing his two friends fight because of him.

              “Now, now! It’s time to stop this boring fight and get on with this exciting trial!” As Shuichi and Maki glance up at the Exisal, Kaito sighs with relief. _That should do it_. “So the murder could have been done by anyone, and not just lil’ ol’ me!”

              “B-but I didn’t know about the window!” Himiko sweats.

              “Neither did I…” Keebo responds.

              “Weeeeell, we could probably narrow down the suspects to everyone who knew about the crossbow!” Kaito wants this trial over as soon as possible, if blaming someone else is the only way to do it, he will bite the bullet.

              “It does concern me that Himiko went to the hangar last night.” Keebo points out.

              “Then it seems the culprit is Himiko! Wow! What an interesting turn of events!” Wishing that Kokichi would just wake up and take over, Kaito looks down at the smaller boy, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The calm expression on the supreme leader’s face made him seem so vulnerable and almost childlike. Thinking back to the trial, Kaito winces. Lying to all of his friends was definitely not Kaito’s strong suit, and he wondered how Kokichi could do it all of that time. Isolating yourself and pushing everyone away seemed like the worst existence you could have in this place, and yet, Kokichi still did it. To stop the killing game for everyone else. Kaito sympathizes with the smaller boy before focusing once more on the trial.

              “M-Maki and Kokichi are way more suspicious than me! They’re the culprits! Not me!” Himiko was becoming more and more frantic with every word.

              “That doesn’t make sense, anyone could have gotten a crossbow from my lab!” Maki sends one of her death glare’s Himiko’s way.

              “Okay – Maybe I am a little suspicious! You’ve convinced me, I’m definitely the culprit!” Kaito reads from the book in the Exisal.

              Everyone began talking at once, arguing all at once. Kokichi wakes up slowly, not opening his eyes, wanting to listen and figure out what was happening in the trial. Fighting through the headache that was threatening to overwhelm him once again, Kokichi quickly figures out that the subject of the debate was now Himiko and the crossbow. Kaito was actually doing a good job of impersonating him. Kokichi feels a slight pang of guilt at his quick judgement of Kaito. “Kaito – ” Kokichi chokes out, before slapping a hand over his own mouth and gazing with horror at the microphone. Kaito swiftly turns it off, but not before the others notice.

              “What about Kaito?” Maki glares at the Exisal. Shuichi watches the Exisal as it holds its silence, something didn’t seem right here.

              “Anyways,” Shuichi intervenes, bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand, “Himiko was carrying a large, black bag when she went to the window, and she returned empty handed. And that bag, was one of the crossbow bags.”

              “I-I only b-brought it there! I n-never shot it!” Himiko trembles under the accusing eyes of the others.

              “I agree with Himiko, she couldn’t have shot the crossbow. She couldn’t put it together on her own. The only people who could have assembled that crossbow are people with the proper training, which are only me, Maki and Kaito.” Shuichi says.

              “T-that’s right! I couldn’t have done it! Thanks Shuichi!” Himiko smiles brightly at the detective.

              “Unless Maki taught her, that is…” Keebo glances nervously between the two.

              “She didn’t! Tell them Maki!” Himiko yells, pleadingly to Maki.

              “Fine… I never taught Himiko how to put together the crossbow.” Maki deadpanned, obviously getting annoyed with the others going around in circles.

              “I-I brought that crossbow to the hanger ‘cause Kaito asked me to! He also asked me to keep it a secret… which is why I didn’t want to tell you guys,” Himiko admits, covering her face with her hat once more.

 

              “What the fuck, dude?” Kaito whispers to Kokichi, furiously. “Our cover could have been blown!” Kokichi tries to sit up, but the whole world feels like it’s weighing down on him, making his movements slow and uncoordinated. Giving up, Kokichi goes limp once more.

              “You… were good.” The liar manages out.

              “Are you actually _complimenting_ me? This isn’t a trick?” Kaito gapes in overexaggerated disbelief, and Kokichi smiles wryly.

              “Yeah, keep going while I rest.” Kokichi closes his eyes before quipping, “I mean, I have to throw my sidekick a bone…”

              “Hey – you’re _my_ sidekick, jackass!” Kaito pouts.

              “Not a chance.” Kokichi had a small smile on his face. Maybe being partners of sorts with Kaito wasn’t so bad after all.

 


	5. Trial Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the trial.

“But… why would you keep that a secret?” Tsumugi tilts her head to Himiko. “If Kaito asked you to bring him the crossbow, I don’t see why you would hide that.”

              “Well… Kaito asked me to keep the crossbow a secret and… he died… and I got scared…” Himiko pouts.

              “…When exactly did Kaito ask you to bring him the crossbow?” Shuichi asks, thoughtfully.

              “Yeah, when _did_ you ask her to bring you a crossbow?” Inside of the Exisal, Kokichi scrutinizes Kaito.

              “This again?” Kaito grumbles, crossing his arms defensively. “Yesterday night… Before Maki came.”

              “Oh I thought you asked her _during_ my fight with Maki. Thanks for the clarification.” Kokichi giggles at his own joke.

              “I was just gonna disarm you… Nothing permanent…” Kaito looks over, and when he sees Kokichi smiling, he smiles back, glad that Kokichi didn’t harbor any hard feelings. Both boys return their attention to the trial ground when they hear Maki speak.

              “None of this matters. Kokichi killed Kaito. The sequence of events before that doesn’t matter.” A bit of nervousness flutters across Maki’s face before being replaced by a hard scowl. This nervousness is not overlooked by either Shuichi or Kokichi.

              “Maki-roll seems a little nervous. Almost like she thinks she’s the killer and is trying to get everyone else killed.” Kokichi eyes Kaito’s expression closely as the larger boy takes in this realization.

              “She thinks… Is she trying to get everyone killed? That’s crazy, Maki-roll would never do something like that!” Kaito is shocked, scared and confused all at once.

              “Maki would do that if she thinks she’s getting at me. Remember? She hates me. I’m the mastermind of this whole game.” Waving his hands around in an exaggerated expression, Kokichi sighs. “It’s not like I don’t deserve it.”

              “Hey, I won’t allow my sidekicks to get down on themselves! Stay positive and pumped!” Kaito cheers on Kokichi with an infectious smile plastered on his face.

              “I’ll never _ever_ be your sidekick!” Kokichi sticks his tongue out at Kaito, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. However, once Monokuma joins into the conversation, both boys listen closely to the bear.

              “Well… you all seem _so sure_ that Kokichi is the one inside of that Exisal! I mean, we all heard it talk in Kaito’s voice earlier, didn’t we?” Monokuma taps his paw thoughtfully on his chair.

              Kokichi takes this chance to take control of the Exisal. In Kaito’s voice, the liar states “Yeah! This thing has a voice changer! So no one here has realized that I’m the one here – not Kokichi!” Kaito takes the hint and jumps to his own podium. The boys in the machine smile at one another like they’re actually getting along. “Your amazing Luminary of the Stars is here, to save the day!”

              “I don’t sound like that!” Kaito whispers to Kokichi with a hush, who sticks his tongue out once again in response.

              “W-What?” Himiko whimpers, utterly confused.

“I told you! I was pretending to be Kokichi! Now, let’s get this trial back on track!” Kokichi winks at Kaito. “There’s a… situation going on so I had to!”

“He’s lying again, I won’t be tricked.” Maki glowers at the Exisal.

              “Oh come on, Maki-roll! Don’t you believe me?” Kokichi sneers, and Kaito smacks him in the back of his head, making stars sprout in his vision. Maki seems at a loss for words, and she leans forward on her podium murderously towards the Exisal.

              Leaning forward to the microphone, Kaito states, “If you guys can’t believe I’m alive, then we can’t move on! Prove to them why I’m alive, Shuichi!”

              “…You’re not Kaito.” Shuichi stares down the Exisal. “I want to believe it’s Kaito… But all of the evidence indicates Kaito is the one who is dead.”

              Inside of the Exisal, Kokichi smiles wildly, they tricked the detective. Without Shuichi’s help, Monokuma wouldn’t be able to figure out what actually happened. Jumping over to Kokichi’s spot in the courtroom, Kokichi playfully states, “Sorry! That was a little joke I know you all will figure out the truth! Isn’t that right, Monokuma?”

              “Y-y-y-y-yeah… The t-t-t-t-truth.” The bear quakes and sweats in a cartoonish fashion.

              “What’s up with you?” Himiko yells at Monkuma.

              “I think the best course of action right now would be to organize the events that happened in the hanger.” Keebo, moving the debate forward, declares.

              “Keeboy is right! Let’s get to it!” Kokichi joyfully yells. _So close… Just have to get them to vote…_ “So Kaito shot me, and I wrestled the crossbow away from him! Wait no – that’s a lie! I actually brought my own crossbow!”

              “The other two crossbows are still in my lab.” Maki states, obviously still a little worked up over the imitation of Kaito.

              “Wait… then how did they shoot each other? There was only one arrow…” Himiko trails off, confusion written all over her face.

              “Hold on, what do you mean one arrow?” Shuichi turns to Himiko. “There were three arrows found at the scene!”

              “Nyeh?!” Himiko pales, “B-but I only brought Kaito one arrow! I swear!”

“Which means… There must have been a third party that brought the other arrows along with a crossbow.” Shuichi casts a sweeping glance over his remaining classmates.

              “That’s impossible. There was an alarm system and elective barrier around the hanger.” Maki retorts

              “They could have used an Exisal like how Kokichi is now. The Exisal would not have set off the alarm or barrier.” Shuichi glances towards the bear. “Right Monokuma?”

              “Yeeeeup! It wouldn’t make much sense if the Exisals couldn’t get into the Exisal hanger, now would it?” Monokuma cheerily replies.

              “That’s impossible! There’s no way you could get into the hanger – even if you were in an Exisal!” Maki yells over the others. _What?_ Shuichi thinks to himself. _What is Maki doing? Unless…_

              “I found a used electrohammer outside of the hangar and… the only person who didn’t have their hammer this morning is Maki. So – ” Shuichi is swiftly interrupted by the assassin.

              “What are you trying to say?”

              “I’m saying you’re the third party, Maki. You went into the hangar with that crossbow. The only question is why?” Standing up for himself and the truth, Shuichi grills Maki.

 

              Inside of the Exisal, Kaito flinches. Hating seeing his two friends fight, he confronts Kokichi. “Does it have to happen like this? Can’t we… figure out something else?”

              “No, Shuichi needs to figure this out for himself. You already saw, even when he was convinced I was your killer he still pushed on. We need to let this happen.” Kokichi, seeing the hurt in Kaito’s eyes, studies the inside of the Exisal closely.

              “But…” at a loss for words, Kaito nods, hesitantly. “I guess you’re right. Shuichi won’t stop looking for the truth – that’s my sidekick in action!” Kaito attempts to pump himself up. “They won’t stop until they find the truth! That’s what I taught them!”

              Kokichi rolls his eyes, “Suuuure you did, it’s not like Shuichi is a trained detective or anything.”

              “Without my training Shuichi would have never stood up for himself!” Punching the air, Kaito accidentally hits the microphone, causing feedback to emanate from the machine. The boys inside cover their ears, and the others outside do the same.

              “What the hell was that?” Maki glares down the Exisal.

              “Ohh sorry, I was just trying to get a little more comfortable in here – this trial is getting pretty boring so I was thinking about taking a nap.” Feigning a yawn, Kokichi quickly subdues the issue, while Kaito shrinks back, a sorry look on his face.

              Returning her attention to Shuichi, Maki struggles to find her words. “Why are you doing this? Why… are you getting in my way?”

              “I-I’m just trying to – ” Shuichi stumbles out.

              “Fine. I’m the third party. I brought the crossbow. But I didn’t _kill_ anybody!” Maki raises her voice with every sentence. “I didn’t shoot either of them in a spot that would be fatal – the crossbow _can’t_ be the murder weapon!” Desperation was sneaking into Maki’s voice.

              “The crossbow could be the murder weapon, even if the shots were non-lethal. The crossbow arrows could be poisoned.” The other students gasp at Shuichi’s statement. “In my lab, there are a lot of poisons, and I noticed that in one bottle, there was a little less than before. If the arrows were poisoned, it wouldn’t matter were they were shot.” Maki answers with only silence.

              “N-no… Maki-roll can’t be the c-culprit…” Himiko stutters, shocked. “Y-you wouldn’t k-kill Kaito! I d-don’t understand!”

              “Maki was trying to kill the mastermind. She still _wants_ to kill the mastermind!” Shuichi crosses his arms. “And she’s willing to sacrifice us all to do it. Kaito couldn’t have died from the press due to the safety regulations, so that means Maki had to have killed him beforehand.”

              Smiling gleefully, Kokichi states, “Awww, poor Maki. Her plan was ruined, all thanks to Shuichi here!” _It’s almost over._

              “This isn’t over.” Shuichi’s voice rings clear across the trial ground, making Kokichi’s stomach sink.

              “Oh?” Kokichi inquires, knowing the detective wouldn’t rest yet.

              “We don’t have to follow where the evidence leads. We have a choice to make.” Kokichi’s heart soars at those words, maybe the plan will work.

              “You mean… vote for someone else on purpose?” Keebo’s eyes widen in shock.

              “We need to push beyond the truth to the hope that lies beyond. So, Maki, please tell us the truth. What happened in the hangar?” Shuichi smiles at Maki.

              After a long silence, Maki responds, “…Okay I’ll talk about it. This is a choice everyone has to make…” Taking a deep breath, Maki begins. “I knew that I had to end the killing game. I was confident in my skills as the Ultimate Assassin, so I went after the mastermind of this killing game. Kokichi. I took the poisoned arrows and crossbow. I piloted an Exisal inside. But when I entered the hangar, I saw something I didn’t expect. Kaito had shot Kokichi, subduing him. When they saw me, Kokichi attempted to take control of the Exisal, but before he could, I jumped out and shot him in the back. Before I killed him, however, I wanted an explanation for his actions. I was a fool for thinking he would talk. He denied knowing about the Remnants of Despair, he denied everything. So I decided to kill him with a final shot but… Kaito saved him, by getting shot instead. I raced up to Shuichi’s lab for the antidote, and I came back down. But… when I returned… the hangar was already closed. I tried to give Kaito the antidote through the bathroom window, but Kokichi drank it instead. After that, I went to the control panel to try and get back into the hanger. I attacked it over and over with my knife but… it wouldn’t budge. I – I killed Kaito.” After her summary, Maki quickly rubs her eyes, hiding any tears that could have been hiding.

              “Wait – I found an antidote bottle in the bathroom and… There was still a dose left.” Shuichi covers his mouth in thought.

              Turning off the microphone Kokichi turns to Kaito, clearly panicked. “Okay this is fine, uh, we just need to convince Shuichi… that…. Um… We just…” At a loss for words, Kokichi looks around wildly for an answer.

              “Maybe… we tell them you mocked me with the antidote…” Kaito suggests. Kokichi turns to the astronaut, dumbfounded.

              “That might have been the best idea you have ever had in your life.” Kokichi turns back to the microphone, while Kaito puffs out his chest, proud of himself. “Oh that? Yeah… There was enough for both of us, buuuuuuuut Kaito was kinda boring me so I let him die Neeheehee!”

              “You… Let… Him… Die?” Maki looks down, and indescribable mix of anger and grief on her face.

              “Maki is so scary! I’m so glad I’m safe inside this Exisal…” Kaito glares at Kokichi for that statement but lets him continue. “Soooooo what’s everyone gonna do now? Just choose already, I’m getting bored!” _Just vote already, dammit! It doesn’t matter who you choose just choose!_

              “You said you attacked the control panel Maki? Why didn’t that set off the alarms?” Shuichi, ignoring the Exisal, continues.

              “I… I don’t know…” Maki admits.

              “The alarms would have gone off no question. Unless Kokichi used an electrobomb.” Shuichi gazes thoughtfully at the Exisal. “An electrobomb would prevent the hydraulic press’ safety function as well…”

              “Which means Kaito may have died due the hydraulic press.” Keebo states, grimly.

              “But that’s just a possibility… There’s no way to know! Was Kaito’s death due to the poisoned arrow or the hydraulic press? There’s no way to know! Only I know the answer!” Kokichi plays his last card. No one can possibly know what truly happened other than him and Kaito. “So now you have to choose with your gut instinct! It’s Vooooooting Time!”

              “Hey wait a minute! _I’m_ the one who says when it’s voting time!” Monokuma yells, obviously pissed off.

              “No one can figure out the culprit anyways. But that would be a problem, right Monokuma? Cause you know the culprit, riiiiight?” Kokichi can’t help the shit-eating grin that spreads across his face.

              Looking more than a little nervous, Monokuma shakes in his chair. “Err… Y-yes! Of c-course! I know the c-culprit…”

              “Monokuma… do you not know who did this?” Keebo questions.

              “What do you m-mean? Of c-course I know!” The bear obviously doesn’t know.

              “You… don’t know… Which means…” Shuichi’s eyes widen at his realization, “Kokichi was trying to trick the mastermind this whole time! With the electrobomb, any cameras would have been scrambled. And the Exisals surrounding Monokuma prior to this case were making sure he couldn’t keep watch on anything!”

              “But Kokichi is the mastermind! He’s the one controlling Monokuma!” Himiko argues.

              “I don’t think so.” Shuichi responds. “The only person who told us that is Kokichi, Monokuma hasn’t confirmed that at all. It could have all been a lie. Isn’t that right Monokuma?”

              “Why would I tell precious information like that to _you_?” Monokuma sneers.

              “Don’t you want a fair and impartial trial? We can’t have that if we don’t have all of the facts.” Shuichi retorts.

              After a long silence, Monokuma speaks. “Hmm… For a fair and impartial trial… Fine. Here’s the truth. Kokichi is not the mastermind.”

              “WHAAAAAAAAAT?” Himiko yells, holding her head in her hands. “I don’t know what’s true anymore!”

              “B-But how did he control the Exisals?” Tsumugi asks.

              “He used a remote control Miu made to control the Exisals! Now, I think now that _that’s_ all in the open, we can resume the debate!” Monokuma crosses his arms.

              “Okay…” Pausing for only a moment, Shuichi continues, “I think we should talk about that video one more time. Something about it doesn’t sit right with me.”

              Gritting his teeth, Kokichi shuts off the microphone inside of the Exisal. Mind racing, Kokichi tries to figure out a way to take back the debate but… “Kaito, I think Shuichi is going to figure us out.”

              “What?” Mixed feelings bubble up inside of Katio. He’s proud of Shuichi solving this case but he also wants to stop the mastermind. “I still believe in me and my sidekick!”

              “Not your sidekick.” Kokichi grumbles. “Look – Shuichi saw the antidote, and he’s not stupid. He’s going to figure out the video – ”

              “C’mon! We can’t just give up! We have to hold out on hope! I believe in us!” Kaito looks at Kokichi seriously, “I believe in you, Kokichi.”

Kokichi looks back over to Kaito, mouth in a hard line. He nods, “I’ll keep trying, we still might be able to do this.”

On the trial grounds, Shuichi is still speaking. “Why would Kokichi show us a video that condemns him? If he wanted to hide the culprit, then why would he show that video?”

“No reason, I just thought it would liven up this trial!” Kokichi states.

Realization dawning on Shuichi’s face, he exclaims, “You wanted to show us who you wanted us to think the victim was! You wanted us to believe that Kaito was dead, but I don’t think he is, I think the body was switched!”

“How could I possibly do that? The footage shows the body being crushed – and there is no way I could have altered this footage. Monokuma said as much.”

“Me and my big mouth!” Monokuma cries out.

“There has to be a trick to that video, Kokichi made it, after all.” Maki replies.

“…It seems to me that the hydraulic press stopped for a brief moment. Did it do that when we tested it, Shuichi?” Keebo asks.

“You’re right! It should have kept going. The only way to stop the hydraulic press while it was affected by the electrobomb would have been the force stop button. And the only person who could have pressed that is Kokichi.” Shuichi nods to Keebo.

“So what? You couldn’t have switched the victim out in such a short time!” Kokichi’s rebuttals were getting less and less powerful by the second.

“If you pressed the ‘stop’ button on the camera at the same time as the hydraulic press’ force stop. While the camera was off and when they switched the – wait a moment! Monokuma, was there anywhere around this school where there was fake or real blood?” The puzzle pieces were slowly fitting into place.

“It’s over… He’s figured it out…I’m not going to continue to fight a losing battle.” Kokichi leans back, dejectedly.

“Shuichi may have figured it out – but Monokuma hasn’t! We still can do this!” Patting Kokichi gently on the back, making sure to avoid his injury, Kaito still tries to pump the other boy up.

“It’s no use. I’m not doing this anymore.” Kokichi moves away from the microphone as much as he can, with no indication of speaking again. Kaito realizes he’s going to have to take over, and readies himself.

“Why yes, Shuichi! In the storage room, there was fake blood, in case anyone wanted to make a murder more interesting, upupup!” The bear laughs, “I think I see where you’re going with this!”

“I don’t, though! What use would I even have for fake blood?” Kaito responds, in Kokichi’s voice, while the shorter boy sulks in the Exisal.

“…You faked a death. Neither of you are dead! Both Kokichi _and_ Kaito are inside of that machine!” Shuichi points triumphantly.

“Wrong! Why would I want Kaito to live? I killed him to keep things interesting!” Kaito argues once more.

“There was antidote left in the bottle. Both of you took it. And with the fake blood, you pretended to kill Kaito! You switched him out with the fake blood to trick us. Think about it, after all of Kaito’s speeches to keep fighting, Kokichi sacrificing Gonta to keep himself alive. Neither of them would just die like that! All to… All to defeat the mastermind…” Shuichi realizes what he’s done. “You did this to trick the mastermind?”

“Kaito is… alive?” Disbelief covers Maki’s face as she listens to Shuichi.

“Noooope! It’s just – ” Kaito tries to deny it before Kokichi interrupts him for everyone to hear.

“Give it up, Kaito… They’ve figured it out. It’s too late.”

 


	6. Post-Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kokichi reveals the pair at the trial, there are some reunions.

“Why would you just give up like that?” Stunned, Kaito asks Kokichi.

              “It’s no use, Shuichi already figured it out, and you heard Monokuma, he was going to go along with whatever Shuichi said. It’s over.” Kokichi replies, their argument projected across the trial ground from the Exisal. “Everything was for nothing.”

              “Um… So both of them… are alive? That’s plainly shocking!” Tsumugi clasps her hands together.

              “No, this is probably just another one of Kokichi’s lies. I won’t fall for it.” Maki’s anger was evident in her tone.

              “I’m so confused!” Himiko pulls her hat over her eyes in frustration.

              “Upupu! I think we have our answer, which means this trial is over! I _would_ be angry at Kokichi and Kaito but this trial was pretty interesting, wasn’t it, folks?” Monkuma gleefully yells. “Come on out you two!”

              Throwing open the Exisal against Kaito’s objections, Kokichi looks out over the trial ground with a grim expression. Maki rushes forward, yanking Kokichi out of the Exisal and throwing him onto the ground, where he lies, unmoving. Kaito jumps out after him, bodily separating Maki from Kokichi.

              “Maki-roll, stop, there’s no reason to hurt him! I’m here!” Grasping her shoulders, Kaito holds Maki back.

              “He’s a Remnant of Despair! I – We can’t let him live!” Maki pushes back against Kaito, while watching Kokichi warily.

Kokichi struggles to get to his knees, panting. “I-I don’t know what a Remnant of Despair even _is_. You guys had a flashback light… Right?”

“That’s right. Kaito and Kokichi weren’t there. They wouldn’t have seen the flashback light. They might not know about Junko Enoshima or Hope’s Peak Academy or… the Remnants of Despair.” Shuichi moves to Kokichi’s side, gingerly helping to steady Kokichi. Kokichi flinches back from the touch before reluctantly accepting the help.

“Oh that reminds me! I can’t just let Kokichi and Kaito go without any sort of repercussions – they _did_ try to trick me, upupupu!” With a press of a button, a screen lowers down, and it starts playing a motive video.

“Who’s the most important person in _your_ life? And without further ado, Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader…” A picture of Kokichi surrounded by people in outfits similar to his own is displayed along with the text.

“Wait…” Kokichi protests weakly, but the video continues playing.

“He caused mayhem the world over as the leader of the secret organization, D.I.C.E. And by ‘mayhem,’ I mean petty nonviolent crimes and harmless pranks. Anyway, Kokichi had ten loyal goons working for him. These goons were like friends and family. The most important people in his life.” The picture suddenly changes. The same people surrounding Kokichi were covered in blood, behind what seemed to be prison bars. “But then, a terrible event befell those precious people. What kinda event? It’s a secret! Find out for yourself. Upupupu…”

“So, was that eye-opening enough for you all?” Monokuma cheerily continues. “As for Kaito… This wasn’t _his_ plan, so I’ll let him slide. For now. He has that pesky little cough to deal with, after all! Upupu!”

After watching the motive video, Shuichi looks at Kokichi, curiously, who in turn does his best to hide his face from the other students. Maki, who had been attempting to kill Kokichi a moment ago, stands down, confusion written over her features.

“Stop… looking at me.” Shoving Shuichi away from him, Kokichi stumbles towards the elevator.

“Kokichi – wait!” Kaito runs after the smaller boy, quickly catching up to him. Kaito grabs Kokichi’s hand.

“I said… stop looking at me!” Lurching backwards, Kokichi falls awkwardly. “S-stop…” Kaito reaches down and helps Kokichi to his feet. Struggling against him at first, Kokichi eventually leans into Kaito’s help, telling himself that Kaito wouldn’t stop trying to help him no matter what. Kokichi tells himself that he’s _not_ leaning on Kaito because he’s comforted by the taller boy’s presence.

The other students in the room watch in silence, processing the motive video they were shown. Shuichi watches as Kaito gently leads Kokichi to the elevator, thinking to himself.

“Nyeh… So… Kokichi was…” Himiko glances to Shuichi.

“Kokichi wasn’t – isn’t a Remnant of Despair…” Covering his mouth with his hand, Shuichi ponders the implications of that new realization.

“What do we do now?” Tsumugi nervously looks around the room, unsure of where to go.

“Well, the trial is over – get out!” Monokuma shoos the students towards the elevator. “I got bear stuff to do!”

With all of the students finally in the elevator, the doors close and it begins to move. An uncomfortable quiet settles over the group until it reaches the courtyard.

“Kokichi…” Kaito begins, but is ultimately cut off by Kokichi.

“Leave me alone.” Shrugging off Kaito’s help, Kokichi leaves the group behind, trudging to the dorms on his own.

“Whatever, let’s just forget about him. Who cares about Kokichi? He doesn’t mean anything.” Maki turns to Kaito. “All that matters is that _you’re_ alive.”

“What are you talking about? Kokichi is still a person. He tried to save us all.” With a slight twinge of disgust Kaito scolds Maki. “Kokichi still deserves to have people care about him.”

“He kidnapped you! He _killed_ Gonta and Miu! How can you say something like that?” Maki, shocked, yells back at Kaito.

“He was planning on _killing himself_ to save us!” Kaito waves the journal Kokichi gave him. “He didn’t think there was enough antidote for both of us to survive – he was going to die for _us!_ How can you just say that Kokichi means _nothing_?” Kaito shakes his head at Maki before he walks to the dorms alone. Maki watches, dumbfounded, as the astronaut walks off.

“Kai…to?” Maki’s features twist into a pained expression. Tears prick the corners of her eyes, but she quickly rubs her eyes as she stands there, alone. Shuichi reaches towards the girl before hesitating, not sure if she would even want his help. Maki stalks off before the others can do anything. Keebo sighs.

“I… cannot believe that Kaito did all of that. Tricking all of us for the sake of Kokichi’s plan…” Keebo shakes his head, exasperated.

“It wasn’t necessarily a bad plan. It almost worked, and they didn’t exactly have many other options.” Shuichi retorts. He decides he may have misjudged Kokichi. He’s been planning this from the very beginning. Making everyone hate him, making everyone think he was the mastermind, kidnapping Kaito… It was all to trick Monokuma and the Mastermind. And he failed.

              “Nyeh… I still don’t understand…” Himiko complains, kicking some rocks nearby. “Why would Kokichi do something like that?”

              “It’s plainly confusing… But at least we are all alive, right?” Tsumugi points out the obvious, placing a reassuring hand on Himiko’s shoulder.

              “I doubt that we are going to get any answers until tomorrow morning. We should rest up…” Shuichi attempts to take control of the remaining group. Everyone seems to agree, and everyone heads to the dorms to rest.

              As Shuichi approaches his own room, he glances to Kaito’s room. No matter how much Shuichi wants to talk to Kaito, he knows that the other boy needs his rest. Kaito’s disease… wasn’t getting better. Even if he hadn’t died tonight, there was no way to know how much longer he has with all of them. Looking in the direction of Kokichi’s dorm, Shuichi is even more conflicted. He doubts that the liar wants to see him, after Shuichi destroyed his plan, but Shuichi still had so many questions. However, knowing that Kokichi would not be willing to talk to anyone after that video, Shuichi decides to leave it be until the morning. Sighing, Shuichi enters his own room, collapsing on the bed and almost immediately falling asleep. It had been a long night.

              In another room, a small boy lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Kokichi wasn’t happy with how his plan turned out, but some small part of him was happy that he was still alive. _Everyone knows now… They know who – what I am…_ He tosses and turns for what seems like hours before he hears a small knock on his door. Getting up, he opens the door a miniscule amount, enough so he could see, but not enough that he couldn’t slam the door shut if needed. It was Kaito.

              “Hey… You couldn’t sleep either?” Kaito smiles at the smaller boy, who squints his eyes in return while opening the door a little more.

              “I _was_ sleeping until you banged on the door so loud that I think you woke everyone up!” Kokichi faked outrage, but all he felt was exhaustion and shame. Kaito shakes his head, not falling for the smaller boy’s tricks.

              “I want to talk about that video…” Kaito begins before he is cut off.

              “I don’t.” Kokichi goes to slam the door on Kaito, but the astronaut is a little too fast and catches the door.

              “C’mon, Kokichi… You shouldn’t keep this bottled up.” Kaito tries to reassure Kokichi. “It’s not healthy, it’s what led you to all of this in the first place.” Kokichi tries to force the door shut.

              “I don’t want to talk about any of this. I’ve had a long night, and I just want to sleep.” He hisses, not happy with Kaito’s attempt to force his feelings out into the open.

              “You didn’t seem very asleep when I came to knock on the door…” Kaito mumbles, before conceding. “Fine, I’ll let you sleep. But you won’t get off so easy in the morning!” Kaito reluctantly lets the door shut, heading to his own room.

              Kaito wasn’t going to lie to himself like Kokichi did. He couldn’t sleep either. Despite being bone-tired and his condition making general movement difficult, he just couldn’t stay still. After watching Kokichi’s motive video, so many things started making sense. Kokichi was never an evil leader, he was just a prankster trying to do his best for his friends. Didn’t he want to talk about that? Frustrated, Kaito sits on his bed, coughing periodically. _This damn disease…_ Suddenly, Monokuma pops up in front of him.

              “Oh dearie me – you don’t sound too good, spaceman!” The bear chipperly announces his presence.

              After a panicked yell, Kaito returns to his tough persona. “Get outta here, you stupid plush doll!”

              “Upupu… I just wanted to check on everyone’s favorite tough guy – although, I’m not sure how long he has left!” Dancing around Kaito, Monokuma remains just out of reach. Kaito grimaces, swiping at the bear periodically.

              “What do you want?” Obviously exasperated Kaito questions Monokuma.

              “Only entertainment! You and that little purple pest put on quite a show tonight. Color me impressed! However… I feel as though I _did_ let you off a little easy there!” Pulling out one of the motivation video pads, the bear places it on a desk near the bed. “Here’s _your_ motive video, if you’re interested, upupu! See you later!” Monokuma disappears as suddenly as he appeared. Hands twitching, Kaito is overwhelmed with the desire to watch his video, but he staves it off. It would bring nothing of value to the situation. Picking up the tablet, it felt heavy in his hands, heavier than any of the others. Grimacing, he places it back on the desk. Getting up, he paces, coughing up blood periodically. He really didn’t have that long left, did he? Rolling over, he closes his eyes purposefully. He would not watch that video, not tonight, at least. After lying still for a while, his breaths steady, and he falls into a fitful sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have to take a brief hiatus! I'm skipping next week due to finals and the holidays being very busy for me, but don't worry, I plan to have the next chapter up in two weeks!


	7. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Kaito face breakfast after the trial.

Kokichi woke up far before the morning announcement, as is his habit. However, he didn’t see the point of getting out of bed. His whole body hurt and throbbed. His headache, while better, was still present and insistent. The arrow shots to his arm and back were also biting and burning at his flesh. Staring up at the ceiling, Kokichi weighs his options.

He _could_ go down for breakfast as his usual self. All deprecating comments and laughs, but after the revelations last night… The boy shudders. _No. Absolutely not_. Now that they know what he really is, what’s the point of putting on airs?

He also could go to breakfast silently, but that might raise even more questions. He could just imagine everyone _looking_ everyone _staring_ everyone _judging_. They would think, _How pitiful… poor little Kokichi! Well, he deserves what he got._ And Kokichi couldn’t even argue with that. He _knows_ he should be dead – that he _deserves_ to be dead after everything he’s done. Then, another revelation.

_The mastermind is going to kill me no matter what I do._

So instead, Kokichi opts to stay in bed. Pulling the covers over his face, he resolutely closes his eyes. Searching for some relief in the darkness. Thankfully, when lying still, everything became a little more muted, a little more bearable.

That is, until there’s a knock on the door.

Kaito blinks awake slightly before the morning announcement. Groaning, he stretches his stiff body. _I feel like shit._ His breathing was wet and rattily, but a few good burning coughs with some blood spraying across his clothes took care of that sound, for the most part. As he is switching out his bloody shirt, he’s reminded of the sharp pain in his arm from Maki’s attack. _God…If I feel this bad, how does Kokichi feel?_

Glancing to the side, he’s reminded of the Monopad that Monokuma so kindly left for him. Scowling, he turns it over so the screen is facing away. Getting to his feet, he punches his fists together, pumping himself up for the day.

Stepping out of his room, he starts towards the dining hall, but pauses, glancing towards Kokichi’s door. _That little shit is probably just going to hole himself up all day… That’s no good! You gotta stay active if you want to be strong!_ He walks to the door, rapping out a few solid knocks. “Kokichi? Are you still asleep? Don’t be so lazy!” Met with a resolute silence, Kaito scowls, and begins knocking in earnest. After a few minutes, Keebo exits his room, and watches Kaito curiously, but the robot did not approach. As the morning announcement plays, the girls trickle out of their room, glancing at Kaito as they passed. Maki seemed to want to say something, but thought better of it as she made her way out of the dorms.

Shuichi rolls out of bed to the cheerful morning announcement. Sighing he stretches, and he heads for the door. When he walks out, he’s met with the sight of Kaito wailing on Kokichi’s door.

“I know you’re in there – if you don’t come down to breakfast with everyone, I’ll kick this door down!” Kaito yells. Looking around, it seemed to Shuichi that him and Keebo were the only two students left in the dorms to watch this fiasco. Keebo walks over to Shuichi and whispers to him.

“When I came out of my room, they were already like this. I am not sure I should leave them alone.” Shuichi nods at Keebo’s decision. Kaito might actually knock down the door if left on his own.

“We should try and help, Kaito isn’t going to stop until Kokichi gives, and if I know Kokichi…” Marching up to the door, Shuichi greets Kaito, “Good morning Kaito, how long have you been here…?”

“Hey there Shuichi!” Kaito pats Shuichi on the back roughly. “I’ve been here since before the morning announcement. I saw the girls leave for breakfast – but I can’t let Kokichi just sit around and mope all day!”

“How do you know he has not already left?” Keebo points out.

“Oh – err, I uh, I guess I don’t know if he’s still here or not…” Kaito rubs the back of his neck sheepishly as he looks at the door. Shuichi decides to knock on the door himself.

 _Go away and let me rot…_ Kokichi wants to scream at the door, tell that stupid astronaut to just _go_. He’s not worth saving. Then to his surprise, there was a softer knock and another voice.

“Kokichi? It’s Shuichi. Are you still in there…?”

Blinking for a few moments, Kokichi wonders if he imagined that voice. Sighing defeatedly, Kokichi gets out of bed. He can’t hide forever – especially if the detective is going to stick his nose into his business.

Shuichi stands awkwardly after knocking, glancing between Keebo and Kaito. After a few moments, they hear light footsteps make their way to the door. The three boys outside wait silently, hearing the door unlock and it swing open only an inch.

“What do you – ” Before Kokichi can finish, Kaito is forcing the door open. “H-Hey!”

“C’mon Kokichi, it’s time to get breakfast!” Gritting his teeth, Kaito opens the door and lunges for Kokichi, who tries to jump out of the way, but Kokichi trips. Kaito takes advantage of this and easily picks up the smaller boy, who struggles in his grip.

“Hey this is kidnapping! You’re kidnapping me! Shuichi, Keebo, help me!” Kokichi flings his arms wildly as Kaito starts to walk off with him, and the liar gets a grip on Keebo’s ahoge.

“Hey – let go!” Keebo pulls back against Kokichi to no avail, the small boy has a death grip on the robot.

“Kokichi, I’m not letting you mope in your room all day! I already told you!” Kaito replies by pulling Kokichi harder. This tug-of-war continues until…

_SNAP!_

Keebo’s ahoge breaks off with a sickening snap into Kokichi’s hands. Everyone stands there in stunned silence. Shuichi looks in between Keebo and Kokichi nervously. Kokichi is first to break the quiet. “Uh… sorry Keeboy – ” Keebo just looks at Kokichi with a dumbfounded expression. Keebo slowly brings his hand up to his head, feeling the empty space where there should have been a strip of metal. Keebo’s face slowly turns into a mixture of disbelief and anger.

“You just – _broke my hair!_ ” Keebo begins to run towards Kaito and Kokichi.

“Go, go, go run, dumbass!” Kokichi yells to Kaito, waving the metal ahoge in the air with a shit eating grin, and Kaito complies very quickly, running off and out of the dorms, and Shuichi is left behind. _Okay… So that happened…_ Jogging slightly slower, Shuichi heads to the dining hall.

              When he reaches the dining hall, there is a chaotic scene unfolding in front of him. Kaito was holding Kokichi up out of Keebo’s reach as the robot struggled to grab him. Maki, Tsumugi and Himiko were just watching, confused.

              “I _said_ I was sorry!” Kokichi screeches, still holding the ahoge.

              “I cannot _believe_ you just _broke_ me! There’s no one here to fix that!” Keebo yells at Kokichi, pointing emphatically after every word. Watching Kokichi carefully, Shuichi could have sworn he saw a slight wince at that – was that a guilty expression? But as soon as it was there, it was gone. Replaced by a more neutral mask.  Kokichi throws the ahoge down to Keebo, who catches it, surprised.

              “Hey – this is all Kaito’s fault! He’s the one who tried to force me down for breakfast!” Kokichi is looking all over the room for a way out.

              “Don’t bring me into this – I was trying to help you!” Kaito snaps.

              “Hey guys!” Shuichi yells at the others, who all turn towards him. Suddenly, Shuichi isn’t feeling as confident as he was a few seconds ago. “I – uh, I mean wasn’t it just an accident? No one _meant_ for this to happen… Um…” He manages to stutter out.

              “Shuichi is right! This is all just a silly accident!” Kaito agrees with the detective. “Kokichi just needs to apologize.”

              “What – do you have cotton in your ears? I already said I was sorry!” Kokichi flicks Kaito in the face, annoyed.

              “I think that I deserve another apology from you, Kokichi!” Keebo points accusatorily to the liar. “Everyone here deserves an apology!”

              “I’m sorry guys, okay? Now can Kaito put me down without the threat of death looming over me?” Kokichi quickly concedes, kicking his legs over the empty space below him.

              “Nyeh… that’s good enough for me…” Himiko yawns and returns to her breakfast.

              “Sorry for **what**?” Maki glares at Kokichi angerly.

              “I’m sorry for pretending to be the mastermind and trying to fake my death…” Kokichi says it like a scolded child, which would be funny were the situation not so serious. Maki nods, satisfied for now, and she sits back down at her place at the table.

              “I think it’s fine…” Tsumugi hesitantly agrees.

              “Fine, at least you did not break anything important.” Keebo turns away from Kaito and Kokichi, grumbling, and he walks off to the other side of the table, clutching his ahoge. Kaito gently lowers Kokichi down, still holding him so he can’t just dash off.

              “Man, I’m glad we could all make up!” Flashing a grin and a thumbs up, Kaito leads Kokichi to a chair, and makes him sit down. “All of my sidekicks here in one place really gets me pumped up!”

              “I already said – ” Kokichi protests, but is interrupted by Kaito.

              “It’s too late, you’re my sidekick now.” Kokichi groans in response, lying his head on the table. Shuichi can’t help but smile a little at their antics. Maki glares in the general direction of Kokichi while she silently eats her breakfast. An uncomfortable quiet settles over the room until Monokuma pops up.

              “Upupu! You guys created a _really_ great trial! But since there was no real deaths, was it a really real trial?”

              “Um – ” Shuichi begins.

              “Shut it, that was a rhetorical question! Which the answer to is no! So I will not be giving you entrance to a new area. Buuuut since the trial was _so much fun_ , I’ve decided to be generous. You can thank me later!” Pulling out a flashback light, the bear puts it on the table. “You can decide when you want to watch this, but believe me – you’re gonna wanna watch it! It’s a liiiittle different from the other lights you all have seen. Bye bye, now!” The bear disappears.

              Everyone silently stares at the light for a few moments, until Kokichi speaks up. “We shouldn’t watch it, it’s probably all lies anyways.”

              Makin pounds the table with her fists, “Oh and _you’re_ going to talk to us about lies? You’re the one who leads the Remnants of Despair.”

              “I don’t even know what the Remnants of Despair even are!” Kokichi sneers. “Whatever you guys saw on the last flashback light – Kaito and I haven’t seen it, so we don’t know _anything_ about what was on it!”

              “Yeah, Maki-roll, remember? Kichi and I were in the hanger when you guys got it – we don’t know anything about that academy or the Remnants of Despair you guys are talking about it.” Kaito defends Kokichi.

              “Kichi? Really?” Kokichi looks at Kaito, unamused.

              “He’s still part of the Remnants of Despair – even if he doesn’t remember it! We need to do _something_ about that.” Maki stares down Kokichi, death in her eyes.

              “Wait – but we saw his motive video last night, he can’t be the leader of the Remnants of Despair, unless the Remnants of Despair just pull pranks. Which means… we can’t trust these lights.” Shuichi trails off, Kokichi staring at him with an unreadable expression.

              “I still believe we should watch it. It could hold some valuable information.” Keebo offers his opinion. “Even if it’s not exactly true, knowing what’s on there can help us escape this place.”

              “Do you _really_ think that Monokuma will give us something that will just help us escape?” Kokichi shoots back.

              “If anyone is going to watch it, we need to watch it together as a team!” Kaito pumps his fists together.

              “Well… should we put it to a plain old vote?” Tsumugi suggests.

              “…Yes, I believe that a vote will be the fairest way to decide this, and Kaito’s right. If anyone watches it, everyone needs to watch it.” Shuichi ponders. “Everyone who wants to watch the light, raise your hand.” Himiko, Tsumugi, Maki and Keebo raise their hands. Kaito, Kokichi and Shuichi keep their hands down. “It looks like we have our answer.” With a grim expression, Shuichi walks towards the light. “Ready?” Forcing Kokichi to actually look towards the light, Kaito nods, and everyone else murmurs their agreement. Shuichi flips the flashback light on.

              Everyone goes through the familiar experience of beginning to remember something, but then nothing comes.

              “W-What was that? I don’t think I remembered anything…” Tsumugi looks downcast.

              “I did not remember anything from that flashback light either, that is strange.” Keebo taps his chin in thought.

              “Whatever that means, it’s probably not good.” Shuichi rubs his eyes, blinking away the bright light.

              “I told you we shouldn’t have watched it!” Kokichi pouts, still trapped by Kaito’s arm thrown around his shoulders. “Nothing good is going to come out of that…”

              “Who cares what you think? You tricked all of us.” Maki scoffs. “ _You_ are not to be trusted, everyone should remember that.” Getting up from the table, Maki stalks off.

              “Maki-roll, come on…” Kaito calls out after her, but she simply ignores him. “Yeesh. She really hates you, Kichi.”

              “That’s not my name.” Kokichi frowns. “And I’ve given her _many_ reasons to hate me, why would she like me?” Himiko laughs.

              “Kichi is cute! I like that nickname!” She triumphantly puts her hands on her hips.

              “Yes, it is very cute.” Tsumugi agrees, smiling.

              “Wh – Hey no! That’s not my name!” Kokichi protests, but it’s too late. Kaito ruffles his hair playfully.

              “Looks like it is now.” Kaito laughs heartily, coughing only a little bit at the end. Shuichi smiles, glad that it seems mostly everyone was getting along. Keebo gets up from his seat.

              “I believe I need to investigate something in my lab. I will return later.” Keebo walks off, everyone waving after him.

              “Wonder what he’s doing.” Kaito muses out loud, watching the robot walk away. “Whatever, it’s time for breakfast! The most important meal of the day!” Dragging Kokichi by the cuff of his shirt, Kaito disappears to grab some breakfast.

              “It’s plain to see those two are getting along really well. I wonder what happened between them.” Tsumugi observes as the two disappear.

              “I’m not sure, but whatever it was, I think it was… good.” Shuichi smiles to himself; however, he was a little worried about Maki. _Kaito should talk to her soon…_

              “Someone should make sure Maki-roll is okay…” Himiko looks around for someone to go after the assassin.

              “Why don’t you go, Himiko?” Tsumugi questions.

              “Nyeh? Me? No way… Maki-roll is scary…” Himiko trembles a little bit behind her hat. Before anyone could respond, Kaito and Kokichi emerge from the kitchen with oatmeal.

              “Time to chow down!” Kaito sits himself and Kokichi down at the table, setting a bowl of food in front of everyone. He begins to eat enthusiastically. Kokichi just plays with his food, taking bites every now and again. Kaito continues to chatter with everyone around him, bringing their spirits up. Kokichi just sits beside him, sullen.

              “There, I ate with everyone – can I go back to my room now?” Kokichi huffs, pushing back his half-eaten bowl.  Sighing, Kaito turns to Shuichi.

              “Will you watch him while I go find Maki-roll?”

              “I don’t need a babysitter!” Kokichi glares at Kaito, but there’s no real weight behind it.

              “Yes, Kaito… I can watch him.” Nodding, Shuichi stands up, moving to take Kokichi from Kaito.

              “Alright! We’ve got a plan!” Kaito claps. “Himiko and Tsumugi should probably go check on Keebo too… After I get Maki-roll back on her feet, I’ll come find you guys!” Kaito quickly cleans up the dishes and goes off to find Maki. As soon as Kaito releases Kokichi, the smaller boy tries to bolt, but Shuichi quickly grabs him. _I guess those workout sessions with Kaito are paying off_.

              “Can’t we at least go to my room?” Kokichi scowls, planning on bolting the moment he gets a chance. Shuichi nods. He waves to the girls.

              “Bye Himiko, Tsumugi. Good luck with Keebo.” Walking out with Kokichi, he heads to the dorms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee I'm back!!! This one's a little longer - hopefully that tides you guys over until next week!! thank you for reading!!!!


	8. Kokichi's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi investigates Kokichi's room, and he attempts to figure out the shifty liar.

              The pair walks silently to the dorms, but the moment they step foot into the building, Kokichi attempts to pull away from Shuichi.

              “Hey – wait!” Shuichi struggles to maintain his grip on the smaller boy. However, Kokichi wiggles his way away from Shuichi. As soon as that happens, Shuichi chases after the leader. Kokichi almost makes it inside of his room without incident, but Shuichi shoves his foot in between the door and wall, right before Kokichi slams it shut, albeit a little painfully.

              “Hey leave me alone! Can’t you take a hint!” Kokichi tries to force Shuichi away from his door, but Shuichi is stronger than the small leader, and he easily pushes Kokichi back and makes his way into Kokichi’s room. When he sees the state of the room, he freezes.

              There is evidence strewn everywhere. From every single case. The cameras and pictures from the first case. The innertube from the second, and the statue of Rantaro as well as the “Caged Child” book from the third. In one corner, there is a mountain of cardboard boxes filled with what looks like papers. In another, there’s a whiteboard with pictures of all of the other students, with notes written next to a few of them. Including a note next to the picture of Shuichi which catches the detective’s eye, with _’Trustworthy?’_ scrawled next to it,

              “Are you done ogling? You can leave now.” Kokichi is pushes Shuichi, trying to get him out of his room, which snaps Shuichi out of his stupor

              “Kokichi… What is all of this?” Shuichi gazes with disbelief down at the annoyed boy in front of him.

              “It’s. Research.” Realizing he won’t be able to get Shuichi out, he huffs and sits on his bed. “Have you seen enough yet to figure it out?” Kokichi tilts his head, analyzing the detective through scrutinizing eyes. Out of habit, Shuichi’s hand goes to cover part of his face, and the puzzle pieces slowly begin to fit together.

              “You’ve… been planning everything from the beginning. To trick us. To find the mastermind.” Shuichi begins slowly, looking towards Kokichi for approval.

              “Wow! Shuichi is such a good detective!” With saccharine enthusiasm Kokichi praises Shuichi with a shower of applause. “Can you leave now?”

              “But why? Why did you do this?” Shuichi decides to ignore Kokichi’s jab, opting rather to attempt to figure out the boy in front of him. Shuichi had decided Kokichi was full of malice and evil after the events of the fourth trial, but…was that really true?

              After observing Shuichi for a few minutes, Kokichi inwardly groans in defeat. Now that the detective had seen his room, there was no way to get him to leave. He would just keep investigating until he figured out something. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Kokichi.

              _Why am I still hiding?_ There’s no reason to hide his plans anymore, is there? Kokichi didn’t even think he would ever see his room again. He assumed that if his plan failed, that someone would have to come to his room eventually, but at that point he would be long dead. Even if he still wanted to hide – what was there left to hide? That trial was his last shot at ending the game, and it failed. He was a failure, so who cares if Shuichi figures out who he really is?

              A small voice in the back of his mind pipes up. _Would being figured out really be so bad? You wouldn’t be so alone anymore._

              “Figure it out, Ultimate Detective.” There’s no real venom in his voice, just exhaustion. “I have no real use to hide anything anymore.” Shuichi pauses at the defeat in Kokichi’s voice, a pang of guilt twisting his gut. Looking around again, Shuichi starts.

              “You – From the beginning… You’ve been working to figure out the truth of this place…” The hoarding of evidence was proof of such.

              “You’re not going to get anywhere unless you actually _investigate_.” Kokichi rolls his eyes and lies down. “Like I said – nothing to hide. Not anymore.” The small boy closes his eyes, blocking out the painful reality before him. Shuichi hesitates.

              “Are you sure? I –” Shuichi is quickly cut off by Kokichi.

              “I already told you to investigate.” Kokichi furrows his brow in annoyance. “Go on.” He flicks his hand in a lazy motion, gesturing for Shuichi to continue. Kokichi had made up his mind, and he wanted Shuichi to get on with it before his anxiousness made him change his mind. Shuichi’s own curiosity overwhelming him, Shuichi begins with the cardboard boxes. Inside, there are stacks upon stacks of what seem to be blueprints. However, most of these ‘blueprints’ were drawn in crayon, and were generally childlike in design.

              “Wh –” Again, Shuichi is cut off by Kokichi.

              “Why would I make drawings like that? Who knows! Nishishi…” Kokichi giggles, but it seemed less like a laugh, and more like a scripted response. Shuichi sighs inwardly. He wasn’t going to get anything out of the other boy, was he? _The only reason I can think of for drawings like that…_

              “To hide actual blueprints…” Shuichi mutters, mostly to himself, but unsurprisingly, Kokichi responds quickly.

              “Yep! And now Shuichi has to dig through all of my pretty drawings to find anything of use!” However, as Kokichi says that, he hops up from the bed. Pushing Shuichi to the side gently he pulls out one of the smaller boxes, while pushing some of the bigger boxes to the side. “There’s definitely nothing in this box!” Kokichi sits back down, on the floor this time, watching Shuichi all the while. Shuichi nods in understanding and carefully begins to sort through the box.

              Shuichi’s thoughts begin to swirl and form as he sees more and more of the Ultimate Supreme Leader. What was Kokichi, really? He had convinced everyone he was a villain, and he had convinced everyone to hate him. But if he were truly a Remnant of Despair, would he do that? Wouldn’t the Remnants of Despair work behind the scenes? Shuichi thought on these questions until he realized they were only leading in a loop. To figure out the truth, he would have to ask Kokichi directly.

              “Can I ask you a few questions?” Shuichi inquires after a few minutes of silence only punctuated by the shuffling of papers.

              “That was one.” Kokichi grins. “Every question you ask is another year you gotta spend in my organization! You can be…” Kokichi hums as he thinks. “My getaway driver! You’re good at driving, right Shuichi?”

              “R-right…” _So is that a yes?_ “Are you going to tell the truth…?” _If I’m going to get any good information, he has to answer truthfully_.

              Kokichi taps on his chin, tilting his head. “Why would I ever lie? I hate liars!”

              “Er…” Shuichi looks over his shoulder at the liar quizzically.

              “Fine fine… I’ll tell… mostly the truth! Maybe…” Kokichi shoots a sunny smile at Shuichi, who sighs in response. Shuichi resigns himself, as that answer is probably the best he’s going to get.

 _First question… probably the most important one…_ “Are you… a Remnant of Despair?”

              Kokichi snorts. “What’s a Remnant of Despair? I don’t know anything about them.”

              “Um… isn’t that the organization you’re the leader of…?”

              “Man, Kaito must be rubbing off on you if you’re _that_ dumb!”

              “Hey – ”

              “You _saw_ my motive video…” As he answers, Kokichi looks under his bed and pulls out the tablet He looks down at it, a shade of wistfulness in his expression, and he tosses it to Shuichi. “Did my group seem like whatever the Remnants of Despair are?” Shuichi shakes his head, tapping his chin introspectively.

              “That’s four questions! Four years so far!” Kokichi flashes four fingers as he sits down beside Shuichi once more.

              “…Do you know anything about Junko Enoshima?” Shuichi watches Kokichi’s face for any recognition at that name but sees nothing. _That could just be another lie too…_

              “I kinda wish I did! That way I wouldn’t have been in the dark for that entire trial! But nope! I don’t know any Junk bitch.” Kokichi squints his eyes at Shuichi, wondering if the detective was getting it yet. Before Shuichi can ask another question, Shuichi finds a blueprint that seemed a little more detailed than the others.

“A… Bug-vac?” Shuichi reads the small print. The blueprints are for a high-powered vacuum that could suck up bugs of any size.

              “Yep! Now why would I need something like that?” Kokichi ponders to himself. Shuichi remembers when Gonta mentioned he thought he could see tiny bugs in the grass. He opens his mouth to comment on it, but before Shuichi can say anything, Kokichi kicks over the box Shuichi had just finished looking in, sending papers flying. “I’m so bored, Shuichi! Investigate somewhere else!” Shuichi glanced over at Kokichi, realizing that the blueprints would be the only thing to find in that box. Kokichi was _helping_ Shuichi. Was Kokichi _trying_ to get Shuichi to figure him out? Standing up, Shuichi sends a sweeping glance across the floor before his eyes settle on a scrap of paper with writing on it.

              Shuichi picks it up. It’s a neatly folded piece of paper with writing on it. He reads the text out loud. “This is not a will…?”

              “Nope! Not a will at all!” Kokichi winks comically. “I would never ever write a will! That’s preposterous! The only people who write wills are people who think they’re gonna die. And I’m immortal so I can’t die!"

              “…Kokichi, why do you have a will?” _Kaito did say something about Kokichi killing himself to end the game_ …

              “Why does anyone have a will?” Kokichi challenges back, and is met by uncomfortable silence, implication clear. Shuichi opens the will quietly, reading the writing once more.

              “The 2nd message is on the wall next to the boiler in the rear garden…”  A second message?

              “Mhm! Now – if there’s a _second_ message, that implies there’s a _first_ message, doesn’t it?” Kokichi rocks on his heels, patiently waiting for Shuichi to figure out the mystery.

              Shuichi thinks to himself on this new information. _Messages? What messages had anyone found? The only one I can think of is…_ “The first message… ‘Horse A’ from the courtyard, right?”

“Maybe!” Kokichi is as helpful as ever.

              _I still have one more question…_ “Why did you think I was trustworthy?” Kokichi seems to be caught off guard by Shuichi’s question. A strange pride settles itself into Shuichi’s gut from surprising the liar.

              “Huh? What do you mean? What makes you think I think you’re trustworthy?”  Kokichi tilts his head in confusion.

              “Um…” Shuichi simply points to the whiteboard. “I can read…”

              “Does it matter?” Kokichi retorts, defensively. He walks up to the whiteboard, scrubbing out the notes that he had written, instead replacing them with doodles of stars.

              “It matters to me.” Shuichi responds, just as strongly.

              Kokichi seems to be confused by Shuichi’s response. _Has he always been so determined?_ “Well, everything here is just the opposite of what it seems! So I actually _don’t_ think you’re trustworthy! Duh!”

              Shuichi sighs. More lies. Although, it was getting a little easier to see through Kokichi’s words. “I’m glad you trust me.”

              Before Kokichi can respond, a great tremor wracks throughout the dorm. Kokichi and Shuichi exchange terse glances as they both rush out of the dorm building. Outside, they see Keebo. He’s destroying the school, and just down the path, they can see Himiko and Tsumugi, frantically running towards Shuichi and Kokichi.

              “We went to his lab and checked on K-Keebo – ” Tsumugi manages to gasp out as she catches the pair.

              “B-But he went absolutely _crazy_!” Himiko finishes, yelling at the top of her lungs. “What happened to him?”

              Shuichi looked up, watching Keebo attack the school. _What did happen? He was fine last night… But this morning -_

              “Oh. It seems I really _did_ break Keebo.” Kokichi looks up to the robot, interrupting Shuichi’s thoughts.


	9. Maki-roll and Kaito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito catches up with Maki.

              Kaito walked through the halls of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles calling for Maki. It was definitely not getting easier to breathe. Only since this morning, it felt like a vice had been slowly tightened around his chest. He couldn’t even walk too fast for fear of setting off another coughing fit. However, no matter how slow he walked, the fits still came. Every few minutes, the familiar bubbling of red-hot pain would rip through his ribcage and force him to stop momentarily to cough up blood. A lot of blood. Everytime that would happen, Kaito could feel weakness sapping into his body. But he refused to give in. There was no way he could be weak – especially in front of his sidekicks! They needed him – right?

              _If that’s the case, then why do I feel so useless_? Kaito glumly thinks to himself after one bad fit. He sits down on the floor, against the wall, just for the time being. Instead of a sigh, his breath comes out as more of a strangled wheeze as he attempts to gather his thoughts. That was a mistake.

              _How much longer do I have left? Will I ever see my grandparents again? What if there’s no one really out there?_ Anxious thoughts swirled in his head, and Kaito tried to push them down, reassuring himself that he _was_ going to get out of here, and he _definitely_ was not going to die in this stupid school.

              Getting back to his feet with a little difficulty, Kaito hypes himself up. He stretches and rolls his shoulders for good measure. “I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars and I will _not_ die here!” When a hand lies itself on his shoulder, the astronaut nearly jumps out of his skin with a strangled yelp, cut off by a stream of coughs.

              “Calm down, idiot. It’s me.” Maki watches Kaito cough, frown twitching. Wiping at his mouth hastily, Kaito smears a little blood across his face. Reaching out he takes Maki by the shoulders, pullng her in for a quick hug before she shrugs him off.

              “Maki-roll! I’m so glad to see you! I was worried you were going to mope around or something, which I can’t let my sidekicks do! We gotta stay positive! Proactive!” Maki tsks, using her finger to wipe away the remaining blood on Kaito’s face.

              “You really should have taken better care of yourself.” She scowls, turning away. Maki sheepishly plays with one of her pigtails guiltily. “…Sorry for shooting and poisoning you.” The apology is quick and maybe a little forced, but it’s still there, and it puts a wide smile on Kaito’s face.

              “Don’t worry about it! It was a mistake, after all! And I’m here now, so I think everything turned out just fine!” Placing a hand on Maki’s shoulder, Kaito prays that she doesn’t notice his slight tremor. It was getting harder to do even simple things. Maki falls silent, unwilling to continue the conversation. So, Kaito continues it instead. “Hey, Maki… You really should give Kichi a second chance…”

              “A second chance?” Maki looks up at Kaito indignantly, and she steps backwards. “You _know_ what that little shit has done! And not only to me – how can you just _forgive_ him like that?”

              “Come on, Maki-roll… everyone deserves a second chance! You of all people should get that!” Punching his fists together, he grins at Maki. “He’s not a bad guy, really!”

              “He _killed_ Gonta and Miu! How can you just… forget that?” Maki throws her hands up, exasperated. “He exposed me and my talent so everyone would distrust me!”

              Kaito opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a small fit of coughs. After a moment, he speaks. “I’m not forgetting anything! Kichi is a good person deep down, Maki! I just know it!” Instead of answering, Maki crosses her arms and looks away. “C’mon, Maki-roll! I see the same thing in him that I see in you – ”

              “Don’t compare me to that twerp!” Maki cuts Kaito off angrily, facing Kaito with firey eyes. “He and I are _nothing_ alike!” Biting his tongue, Kaito looks at Maki, blinking a few times.

              “Maki… he – ” Kaito begins, but it cut off by Maki once again.

              “I don’t want to hear it.” Maki starts to walk off, fuming. Kaito falls in step beside her. He’s not giving up yet.

              “You can’t just give up on someone like that, Maki-roll! Kichi is a good person! He was going to give _me_ all of the antidote! He was going to die!” Kaito reaches out, putting his hands on Maki’s shoulders, spinning her to face him. “I’m not just going to give up on someone like that!”

              “And what if it was just another lie?” Maki retorts, putting her hands on her hips. “Kokichi isn’t really known for telling the truth.”

              “It wasn’t, okay? Can’t you just trust me?” Kaito cuts Maki off, moving in front of her. He extends his hands in a pleading gesture.

              “I can trust you, but not _him_.” Maki spits, scowl deepening.

              “Then trust me in trusting him!” Kaito pumps his fists together once more, trying to convince Maki. The assassin rolls her eyes, exasperated.

              “That doesn’t make any sense!” Maki puts her hands on her hips and meets Kaito’s eyes. Neither of them were going to budge.

              “Did it make any sense when I decided to trust you?” Kaito retorts. Maki pauses at that. She casts her eyes downward and plays with one of her pigtails.

              “No…” She concedes and then continues. “…Why _did_ you decide to trust me? Even after Kokichi exposed me for lying to everyone…”

              “Because I saw something in you! The same thing I see in Kokichi! C’mon, Maki-roll… We can trust Kokichi.” Kaito reaches out and puts a reassuring hand on Maki’s shoulder. He smiles, and the cheerfulness radiating off of him was blinding.

              Maki sighs. _He’s not gonna leave me alone unless I agree…_ “…Fine. I’ll trust him. But this doesn’t mean I like him.”

              Kaito pats Maki on the back forcefully. “Hell yeah! It’s awesome to have all of my sidekicks getting along!” Maki stumbles forwards a bit from the pat.

              “Getting along would be putting it _generously_.” Thinking for a moment, Maki pouts. “What happened between you two in the hangar to make you trust him so much?”

              Kaito’s grin fades into a grimmer expression. He scratches the back of his neck nervously. “I’m honestly not sure if I should tell you…” He trails off, glancing to the side.

              “Don’t you trust me, Kaito?” Maki shoots an accusing look at Kaito, crossing her arms. “If you trust me, you should be able to tell me what happened in the hangar.”

              Kaito sighs and drops his hand. She was right, after all. “Well, after he pretended to drink the antidote… He gave it to me. He didn’t think there was going to be enough for the both of us, that dumb little shit…” Maki’s eyes widen at Kaito’s words.

              “He was going to die? Why would he do _that_?” Maki squints at Kaito, searching for the lie. Finding none, she shakes her head in disbelief.

              Kaito shrugs. “I’m not sure… probably had something to do with ending this killing game… That seemed to be his whole goal from that charade.” Maki taps her chin, deep in thought.

              It didn’t make any sense. Kokichi, from the very beginning, was avid about this killing game. He had wanted Maki to kill – that’s why he exposed her talent, right? “Why would he want to end it? He’s been enjoying it so far…”

              “That’s the thing…” Kaito scratches the back of his neck in thought. “ _Has_ he been enjoying it? Really? Why would he end the game if he’s been enjoying it this whole time?”

              “What if he just wanted to win? Kokichi isn’t really the type of person to be selfless… He would just do it to fulfill his own goals, not help us.” The assassin shakes her head, unable to believe that Kokichi Oma would do something so self-sacrificing. The Kokichi she knew was the type to gleefully reveal others’ secrets. To laugh while ruining someone’s life. No… She couldn’t believe that the Kokichi she knew would try to actually _help_ them.

              “I’m not sure, Maki-roll… I don’t know if the Kokichi we all know is the _real_ Kokichi… It seems to me that the Supreme Leader we all know might just be some sort of façade.” Kaito waves away Maki’s words with his hand, as if he could dispel her worries with a flick of his wrist. He smiles down at her, attempting to be reassuring. “He’s okay… I promise. I’ll keep an eye on him, he’s my new sidekick after all. You know how stubborn I can be!”

              He does get the tiniest laugh out of Maki at that. “Yeah… you’re pretty stupidly stubborn. I don’t think I could talk you out of this if I tried…”

              “Ha! Hell no you couldn’t! I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! And when I make a decision, I stick to it!” Pumping his fists together, he can feel a familiar burn at the back of his throat. _No, not in front of Maki…_ Luckily for Kaito, there is a dull _boom_ that reverberates through the school, making the walls tremble around them. Catching himself, Kaito looks around, befuddled. “What…?”

              Maki glances around as well, alarmed. “We need to get out of here.” Kaito nods in agreement. He takes her hand and begins running, leading the way out. He ignores the way his chest protests, the way his lungs threaten to burst out of his chest. He coughs quietly into his sleeve, hiding the blood as well as he could. Maki observed him quietly, frowning slightly at the sight of blood, but deciding against pushing him too hard at the moment.

              Once they get outside, the pair can see a robot flying in the sky, taking explosive shots at the school. “Is.. that Keebo? What the hell is he doing?” Kaito squints to try to get a better look at the robot.

              “Seems like it.” Maki replies, taking the lead. “We can try to get him down at the courtyard… We don’t want to be near any potential debris. Kaito nods in agreement, content to let Maki walk ahead as he tries to cough quietly, hiding the blood in the inside of his jacket. The pair quickly makes their way to the courtyard, and they see another group racing towards them.

“There’s Shuichi! I bet he has a plan to get Keebo down!” Kaito waves as the larger group of Shuichi, Kokichi, Himiko and Tsumugi approach them.

“Here’s hoping…” Maki mutters under her breath while casting a wary eye to the sky. “I don’t expect you have any sort of plan…?”

“Er… Not particularly…” Kaito smiles sheepishly before putting on a more brazen smile. “But I know my sidekicks can figure this out! If anyone can, it’s you tw-three!” Maki scoffs and rolls her eyes. But there was no denying that she _did_ trust Kaito, and she would follow his judgement to the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty sick lately, and there's been the holidays, so I haven't had a lot of time to work on this - I'm gonna tweak the schedule so the chapters come out every other week instead of every week. Sorry guys ;;

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic, and I would really appreciate feedback and stuff. Uh, yeah. Thanks for reading! Oh - and i'll be updating every Monday (hopefully!)


End file.
